The Stranger
by Kimberleigh
Summary: *Finished**Being revised under the name "The Wings of an Eagle' The story of Glorfindel...AFTER THE LAST ALLIANCE... It's not a Legolas fan fic, not a Mary Sue or slash or AU or even self-insert!! I promise!!
1. Prologue-Cries for help

Prologue

*They have forsaken Middle-Earth.  Forgetful are they of this place and for that I am glad.  This land is perfect for what I have planned.  Though the High-Elves are wary, the men are foolish and easily corrupted.  Morgorth was a fool.  Now I, the ultamite dark lord, shall reign surpreme in a shadow of terror more terrible than death.

**_~*~_**

****

*Manwë, hear our cries and send them to Ilúvatar above.  Save us from this evil that slowly shrouds our land from the light.  Send us a deliverer.


	2. Chapter 1-The fall

Chapter 1

                  An unseen visitor clothed in light walked unhindered down the hallways of Imladris.  He eyed the halls with satisfaction and entered a room set apart from the others.

                  High men of great prestige silently studied a map.  The visitor knew each by name: Elendil, son of Amaríndel, with his sons Isildur and Anárion; 2 young Elf-lords, Glorfindel and Elrond, son of Eärendil; and the high Elvin-king, Gil-Galad.  All 5 mused over ways to undermine Sauron's power.

                  The visitor stood beside Gil-Galad, unseen to their eyes, seeming to contemplate the map also.  The visitor's bright, almost fiery eyes surveyed the maps with the wisdom of the ages.

                  " There," his finger touched the map as he looked at Gil-Galad's bent head, " There is the place on the plains between Mount Doom and Barad-Dûr, called Dagorlad."

                  Gil-Galad's head snapped up.

                  " There," his finger pointed to the place the visitor's had, " There, between Mount Doom and Barad-Dûr is the place; Dagorlad it is called.  It is flat and wide open."

                  " I agree," Elrond nodded, " These plains will give us the advantage even though we fight on their land."

                  " Then we are adjourned.  I will sleep well tonight knowing Sauron's time comes to an end," Elendil stood and left with his sons and Glorfindel behind him.  

                  Only Gil-Galad, Elrond and the visitor remained.

                  " What made you think of this place?" Elrond asked.

The high-king shrugged slightly.

                  " Twas like someone whispered it in my ear.  I believe we will win this no matter how many rings Sauron possesses," Gil-Galad lowered his voice almost nervously, " Is it-"

                  " It is safe and I do hope you're right.  We must win this for the sake of Middle-Earth," Elrond nodded.

                  " Or I will die trying," Gil-Galad vowed.

Elrond's dark eyes turned to black as they flickered up.

                  " Do not speak so dismissive of death," Elrond said sharply, a dull fear visible in his eyes.

                  The visitor put a gentle hand on Gil-Galad's shoulder, which the King felt not nor heard what was whispered as Gil-Galad tried to reassure Elrond.

                  " You will die trying, Gil-Galad, but not in vain.  Courage will rise up from the ashes to defeat evil or I am not Manwë," the highest of the Valar whispered.

Manwë walked back out the way he came, unseen still, though all of nature heralded his presence.

~*~

                  A young girl walked restlessly in the heavenly land of Valinor.  Unspeakable beauty surrounded her, but she saw it not.  Her sad gray eyes were set before her, seeing nothing.

                  " What saddens the daughter of Varda?" Mandos fell in stride beside her.

                  She was silent, listening to the sweet singing of birds and the swishing of Mandos' black robes.

                  "Êlenrana," Mandos prodded gently.

                  " What lies beyond Valinor?" she asked, " No one speaks of it, yet day after day, shipfuls of people come from across the Sea."  The girl faced him.  " I grow tired of this…perfection.  I want to see what else there is."

Mandos was silent before nodding.

                  " Come then.  I have an appointment in Middle-Earth," Mandos answered grimly, " I warn you though.  Tis nothing like here."

Êlenrana nodded without a second thought.

                  They were suddenly there.  Where exactly there was, she didn't know, but they were in the midst of a battlefield, though they remained untouched.  She scanned the desolate barrens.  Men and hideous creatures fell together, their blood staining the black ground, dead.  Êlenrana had never known death existed, only life.  Mandos gently steered her through the fighting.

                  " High king of the Elves, Gil-Galad," Mandos explained, motioning to a blonde haired Elf fighting valiantly though grossly outnumbered, " The Firstborn equal of your father."

                  " He is to die," she whispered.

                  Mandos nodded grimly.  He himself was used to this cruelty if one could be.  The young girl, on the other hand, could not understand death.  Why did it exist?  Why did the brave and noble have to die with the evil ones?  It just didn't make any sense to her innocent mind.

                  " Child, turn your head," Mandos ordered, but Êlenrana paid him no heed.

                  The sickening thud of a sword as it plunged itself deep inside the Elf could not be muted, nor could the evil grin of the one who did it be concealed.  Êlenrana watched in horror, her eyes connected to the King's now glazed ones as he fell.  How could anyone do this?  A young dark haired Elf appeared, strength seeming to overcome him as he slaughtered those who had murdered the King.  Suddenly, all the Evil was gone.  Êlenrana looked around, but there was none to be seen anywhere.  The Elf dropped to his sword, falling to his knees beside the dead King.  The spirit of Gil-Galad rose to meet Mandos.  Instead of Mandos beginning to lead the spirit, Nienna seemed to appear.  Êlenrana watched the reunion as they took the journey to Mandos' halls where he would wait his turn in the Ring of Doom.

                  " Do not cry for them, Child.  They leave here for a better place," Mandos bent so he was eye-to-eye with her.

                  A soft voice spoke to him, telling him of her place in the Ainur.  She'd always been sorrowful, like his sister, Nienna, but she always sought to comfort those engulfed in sadness.  It was time for Middle-Earth to hear her song, to let the notes of her voice heal their broken hearts and transfer the sorrow to her.

                  " You, Êlenrana, the _star wanderer_, shall wander here under these stars your mother made, like one of the Firstborn.  You shall humble yourself to become like them in stature, though you need not their food to live and you will be greater than the oldest in mind.  All the ages are yours to see and yours to walk, alone," Mandos said gently.

                  " Then I am exiled?" Êlenrana asked.

                  " Until the last Elf passes over the Sea," Mandos answered, " When you pass out of these borders, you will become like them, a Firstborn."

Êlenrana nodded as she turned.

                  Her once pristine white robes not fluttered, torn and gray in the wind as she walked among the bodies.  She bent beside the crying dark haired warrior, laying a cheek to his soft hair as he mourned his loss.

                  " Elrond, Isildur has the Ring," Glorfindel ran up.

                  " Take him," Elrond began.

                  " You're the only one who knows the way," Glorfindel reminded.

                  " Do not move him," Elrond ordered, standing with a sigh.

                  Êlenrana looked back one last time to see the Elvin souls rise to find the golden halls waiting for them on the other side.  She turned her head away, to this land, her future.  Tears moistened her eyes, but dried before they even fell.  She found she almost despised this hot barren wasteland.  Away she walked from this land.  Her foot passed outside the borders and her heart broke completely for all the sorrow she'd never forget.


	3. Chapter 2-Though i know not why

Chapter 2- Year 107 of the 3rd age

                  Soft sunlight filtered through dusty windows.  Piles of books and manuscripts lay scattered about in an order only the organizer would understand.  A desk was in the far corner.  It, itself, was quite dusty, though a dark haired Elf sat at it, writing vigorously.

                  " Elrond?" a tall blonde haired Elf entered, almost hesitantly, " Are you in here?"

The Elf at the desk looked up slightly with an irritated sigh.

                  " Yes, Glorfindel?"

                  " Celebrian is here," Glorfindel said.

                  " Tell her I am busy," Elrond replied turning back to his work.

Glorfindel turned, and then turned back, a confused look on his face.

                  " I'm sorry, Elrond, but, did you just say-" Glorfindel began.

                  " You heard what I said, Glorfindel.  I am too busy," Elrond snapped, sending the lord a dark look.

                  " Tis too bad, Elrond," a beautiful blonde haired woman entered.

                  Celebrian, the daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel had inherited the best of her parent's qualities: the silvery blonde hair of the Firstborn, the wisdom, gentleness and grace.  She took note of Glorfindel's relieved look at her.  Her hand connected with Glorfindel's long enough to give it a reassuring squeeze.  Glorfindel sent her a small smile, obviously hurt by Elrond's bad behavior, but not shocked.  Glorfindel had actually been the one to send for her from Lorien.  He feared that Elrond was dealing with Gil-Galad's death by locking himself up in the old library.  Celebrian looked at the dust, then Elrond's working figure.  Glorfindel was right.

                  She stood behind him, knowing he could not resist her for too long.

                  " You have hurt Glorfindel with your behavior," she said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Elrond tensed, but did not reply, making her frown.

                  " He is worried about you as am I.  We haven't seen each other since you left for war against Sauron.  You've refused to write or even exit this study."  Celebrian's irritation got the best of her.  She sat on his work, right in the middle of the desk.  " Tell me what troubles you.  When even fearless Glorfindel worries, I know something is wrong."

                  Elrond leaned back, crossing his strong arms defiantly across his deep green tunic.

                  " He should not be worried.  I am fine," Elrond's calm voice surprised even himself.

                  " Do not even try to take me for a fool, Elrond.  I am not stupid," Celebrian's eyes lit with fire.

Elrond refused to meet her eyes.  He knew if he made eye contact, all the defenses he would have built would fall.

                  " I did not mean to anger you," Elrond began.

                  Her deep blue depths drowned him, making him forget what he was saying.

                  " Elrond," she whispered, " Tell me.  You used to trust me."

Elrond looked away, his defenses crumbling like fall leaves from their branches.  So much was bottled up inside him.  He could not let her of all people see him breakdown.  The soft feel of her robes and slight body as she slipped into his lap, gently caressing his cheek, grabbed his attention.  He breathed in deeply the soft fragrance of golden elanor flowers hovering around her.

                  " Trust me," she whispered, " I can see your sorrow and it slowly kills me too."

                  " He is gone.  Ereinion is dead," Elrond whispered, burying his face into her baby soft hair.

                  Celebrian simply let her hand caress the back of his neck.  She could feel the wetness of his tears on her neck and said nothing.  Elrond had looked up to Gil-Galad as an adoring son does to his father.  Gil-Galad had been the only father Elrond had known.  Elrond abruptly remembered where he was, pulling back, embarrassed at his outburst of emotion.  Celebrian turned his face so she could see it.  The red rims and defeat in his eyes broke her heart.  Elrond watched as tears grew in her eyes also.  Her thumbs gently wiped away his tears.

                  " He walks Mandos' halls now.  We will see him again," Celebrian whispered, " And don't you ever, ever, try to hide anything from me."

Elrond pulled her close, resting his chin on top of her head.  He made a mental note to thank Glorfindel for asking Celebrian to come.

                  A knock came and the 2 separated quickly, not wanting any rumors to begin of how close in fact they were.  Celeborn entered.  At any other time, Celebrian's father would have joked about the situation, but this time, the Elf's eyes were full of concern.

                  " Glorfindel asked me to fetch you to the healing houses immediately.  He was carrying someone," Celeborn's voice relayed the urgency.

Elrond took off at a brisk walk.  Celebrian accompanied her father to follow.

~*~

                  Elrond entered to find Glorfindel bent over a young woman, much younger than Celebrian by looks.  The gold haired girl writhed and moaned, her eyes shut tight and sweat trickling off her forehead.  Glorfindel's deeply clouded gray eyes met Elrond's long enough to convey worry, something not accustom to Glorfindel's manner.  Something was exceedingly wrong.

                  " We thought she was one from Eriador, but no one knows her.  She collapsed in the hall by Gil-Galad's old room," Glorfindel explained softly.

Elrond bent beside her, compassion flowing from and softening his stern face.  The girl whimpered but relaxed.  Celebrian took the girl's hand to comfort her.

                  " Mother?" the girl's now open eyes were fixed on Celebrian.

                  " No, I'm Celebrian, daughter of Galadriel," Celebrian replied gently.

                  " Galadriel was a traitor," the girl said.

                  Galadriel had entered to join Celeborn in the chaos.  The lady turned from her place.

                  " What do you mean, Child?" Galadriel asked.

                  " Do not child me, daughter of Finarfin.  I remember Valinor far better than you.  You left the Blessed Realm, listening to Fëanor," the girl answered, " Though you made no oath, you, part of the Noldor, rebelled against Manwë's wise words and ultimately against Ilúvatar."

Galadriel's head dropped as she nodded at the girl's truthful words.

                  " I did rebel.  Who are you?"  You look too young to have seen Valinor," Galadriel asked in a whisper.

                  " Tis, twas my home," the girl answered, and then shut her mouth tightly.

                  Some attendants entered with food and medicine trays.  They sat them down and then left.

                  " Galadriel, maybe you and Celeborn should take a walk around the gardens while I tend to our patient," Elrond said gently.

Galadriel complied with Celeborn's leading.

                  Elrond sighed in relief when the doors shut.

                  " I've never seen her so pale," Celebrian said almost worriedly.

                  " She will be fine," Elrond squeezed Celebrian's shoulders, and then turned to the girl, " How do you know the Lady?"

                  " Valinor was my home," came the same tight-lipped reply.

                  The girl's eyes darted around nervously, her eyes revealing more than she would divulge.

                  " What is your name then?" Glorfindel asked.

                  " Êlenrana, my mother named me," Êlenrana answered.

                  " I will send a letter to Círdan.   He must know where you came from," Elrond picked up a tray to take over to the bed.

                  " Do not ignore what I say.  I came not from Lindon, but Mordor, and before that, Valinor.  I saw the king fall when evil did."

                  The tray slipped from Elrond's hands with a resounding crash.  His face had paled a ghastly white.

                  " Wait, I remember you," Êlenrana's storm cloud colored eyes scrutinized him, then Glorfindel, " And you too.  You spoke of Isildur and his taking of the Ring.  And, you were there, in Valinor, in Mandos.  I remember you passing by."

                  " Elrond," Celebrian stood, slipping an arm through his ramrod stiff one.

                  " You saw him die?  How-" Elrond swallowed, struggling with his emotions, " How did it happen?"

                  " He was outnumbered by those mutated things.  He fought them well, using skills that would have made Tulkas smile, but he was outnumbered grossly.  He didn't see this one…" Êlenrana trailed off.

                  She drew her knees up to her chest before dropping her head in her hands, resting her forehead on her knees.  Celebrian's hand slid up to Elrond's shoulder, her eyes glued worriedly to his pale profile.  His reached back with the opposite hand as hers to touch it reassuringly as well as glance back slightly at her.  Glorfindel, who was closest to the girl, gently rubbed her back comfortingly.  Êlenrana looked up, sorrow set deep in her eyes.

                  " I had never seen death before, but here, in this land, it is everywhere.  My heart is broken for this place and no medicine will cure it nor will death consume me," she whispered.

                  " Come, dinner is soon.  You should rest, so you may be presentable," Celebrian said, trying to shield the distaste in her eyes at the girl's dirty rags.

                  " Take no offense, Lady Celebrian, but you need not go to such great lengths.  I do not hunger nor need the things you do."

                  " Then at least let me supply you with fresh clothes," Celebrian replied.

Êlenrana nodded, her eyes meeting Elrond's then Glorfindel's.

                  " I was meant to be here, according to Ilúvatar, though neither you nor I know why."


	4. Chapter 3-As long as you will stay

Chapter 3

**Quick Author note: Maia+Valië are types of the Ainur.  That's it.  R&R!!**

~*~

                  Elrond and Celebrian walked alone together in the deserted gardens.  No one was ever there as such a late hour.

                  " Êlenrana is an odd maiden," Celebrian commented, " Though everyone seems to embrace her, Glorfindel especially.  I think he is quite smitten by her."

                  Elrond was quiet as usual, just listening to her happy chatter.  Celebrian did not mind.  She could tell he was deep in thought.  Whatever was on his mind, he would tell her soon enough.  Celebrian enjoyed the fact that he talked to her the same as he would any great Elf-lord.  He treated her equal in the male-dominated Elvish society.

                  " I believe she is either a Valië or Maia," Elrond said, " There's just something about her, the wisdom she bears that reminds me of what I think one would be like."

                  " Do you think it might be one of the Vala in disguise?" Celebrian asked; her eyes open wide.

                  " I think not, but my heart is at peace.  She spoke highly of Gil-Galad's bravery.  At least I know he died fighting for what he believed in," Elrond answered.

                  " I am happy to see your joy return.  I…I was afraid you would turn me away," Celebrian said softly.

                  " Turn away you?" Elrond faced her, a gentle smile lighting up his usually stern face, " Never."

He glanced around for any others before gently bringing her lips to his.

~*~

                  " Where is Êlenrana?"  A woman too beautiful to behold fully paced.  " She has been gone far too long."

                  " Peace, Varda.  She will return.  She always does," Manwë's eyes closed, " Evil rises in Middle-Earth again."

                  " Forget that land," Varda began.

                  " Manwë, my lord.  Mandos is here to speak to you," a Maia entered.

                  " Send him in," Manwë nodded.

                  The black robed, somber Vala entered, bowing low to each.

                  " Mandos, have you seen Êlenrana?" Varda asked.

                  " Varda, please," Manwë sighed.

                  " I will not be silenced.  I worry for my only child," Varda's anger caused the stars to tremble and some fall from their places.

                  " I know where Êlenrana is," Mandos said before the two could begin arguing.

                  Both parent's heads whipped around, waiting expectantly.  Mandos bit his lip almost nervously.

                  " She accompanied me to Middle-Earth.  There, Ilúvatar himself spoke to me.  She is comfort that tired land, taking their sorrow upon herself," Mandos answered.

                  " When will she return?" Varda asked.

                  " When the last Elf sails over the Sea."

~*~

                  Êlenrana walked down the elaborately decorated halls.  Many watched her.  Dressed in a beautiful gown of soft gray that clung to her slender torso and then fell like ripples of water around her legs, she looked like a vision, like a queen in her palace.  Glorfindel paused, his mouth slightly open seeing her.  She certainly had blossomed in Imladris over the 3 months he'd been away with the Dúnedain.

                  " Lady Êlenrana, Elrond sent me to find you," he fell in step beside her.

                  Her tired eyes had not changed, he noted.  They were still full of sorrow yet to be seen, though he knew not why that bothered him so.  Somewhere deep inside of him, he felt a need to erase all the pain she carried.  Twas a new feeling for him; one whom had evaded the maidens as if it were an art.

                  " I looked for a place of singing where my soul can rest and be at peace," she said, " I heard it again last night, but I know not where it came from.  These halls all look the same to me."    

                  " Tis a good military strategy, but not so good for first time guests.  There will be singing again tonight in the Hall of Fire as there is always.  I could escort you there, ensuring that you are not lost," Glorfindel offered.

                  " Thank you," Êlenrana nodded.

                  The two walked silently down the hallway, Êlenrana's hand tucked in the crook of his elbow and his hand over hers.  Many Elves sent inquiring glances, but said nothing.

                  " Why does Elrond wish to see me?" Êlenrana broke the silence.

                  " I know not.  He may simply seek your counsel.  You are far wiser in some ways than Lady Galadriel," Glorfindel answered.

                  " She is wise for a Firstborn," Êlenrana replied.

                  " You do not address the Lady with respect," Glorfindel said.

_What did she mean?  Wasn't Êlenrana herself a Firstborn?_  Glorfindel captured his thoughts.  Êlenrana had a way of knowing what he was thinking and these questions he did not wish for her to know.

                  " The Lady lost my respect long ago," Êlenrana replied.

                  Elrond appeared out of nowhere or maybe he had been behind them the whole time.  Glorfindel hadn't noticed, too deep in thought.

                  " Join me for a walk, M'lady?" Elrond held out his elbow.

                  Êlenrana switched partners hesitantly, taking Elrond's arm.  She looked back slightly, sending Glorfindel an almost apologetic look.  Glorfindel watched them go, their matching gray tunics resembling the cloudy sky overhead.  Celebrian descended down the stairs, her hand resting on his shoulder.

                  " Hold onto your heart as tightly as you have before.  So much is uncertain about Êlenrana.  I fear she is as fluctuating as the sun, moon and stars that rise and fall without our approval."

Glorfindel looked back at her with a sad smile.

                  " Tis too late.  I lost it when I first laid eyes on her and my doom remains in that."

~*~

                  " Are your parents from here or are they of a higher power?" Elrond asked.

They'd discussed just about all that could be, except her and Elrond was curios to know more about her for Glorfindel's sake mostly.

                  " My parents are of the Ainur," Êlenrana answered.

                  " May I know whom?" Elrond asked, " You do not have to answer."

                  " No, you deserve to know.  You have been kind and earned my trust.  No one, save Celebrian and Glorfindel are to be told," Êlenrana answered with a sigh, " Manwë is my father and my mother is Varda."

                  Elrond stopped in shock.  He was on his face in a second in absolute reverence.

                  " Please forgive-" he began.

                  " Get up, man.  Here I am one of you or so everyone must believe," Êlenrana pulled him up to his feet, thankful no one was around.

                  " Why are you here?" Elrond asked.

                  " Ilúvatar chose my fate.  I am to walk here until the last Elf passes over the Sea, taking all this land's sorrow and bringing comfort," Êlenrana answered, " I have seen much of your future, Elrond."

                  " Is it good?" Elrond dared to ask.

                  " There will be sorrow and pain, but the moments of joy and happiness will overshadow them always.  Celebrian is in your future.  Why you tarry to wed her is a shame," Êlenrana answered.

                  " She deserves someone so much better than me.  Why she-"

                  " Loves you?  Celebrian is wise.  She sees you need her to be complete, as she needs you.  Why else would a lady of such high prestige travel to visit you and stand by your side in your time of trouble when she could have easily found another," Êlenrana interrupted.

Elrond shrugged.

                  " She will be here but a few more days before a pressing matter will return her home.  Try to imagine life without her and then tell me you cannot live with out her," Êlenrana paused, " You cannot.  I bid you well."

                  " Where do you go?" Elrond asked.

                  " Back to Imladris.  If it pleases thee, I would like to remain here.  I reminds me of home," Êlenrana said.

                  " Imladris would be honored to have you as long as you will stay."


	5. Chapter 4-You could say that

AN: New scenes as of 8/26/02 

Chapter 4

                  Glorfindel found Êlenrana browsing the library.  He licked his lips nervously, uncertain of what to say.  She solved that problem for him, setting the book away and looking towards him.

                  " You have come to escort me?"

Glorfindel nodded mutely, offering his arm.  Êlenrana took it.  Erestor appeared from behind a bookcase.

                  " Eru forbid that one of Arda's greatest warriors has been struck dumb under the influence of a woman."

~*~

                  Elrond entered with Celebrian.  Already the singing lit the dusk air.  He spied 2 blonde heads amidst the dark ones and ushered Celebrian towards them, a mischievous smile upon his face.

                  " The stars will be out soon.  Will you join us to lead the singing, Glorfindel?" Elrond asked, watching the lord shake his head immedietly.

Glorfindel may be reckless and fearless when it came to military maneuvers and such, but in the matters of singing and love, the lord was actually shy.  He'd been blessed with a beautiful voice that was rarely used save special occasions.

                  " Why not?  Your voice always is a gift to aid ours," Celebrian pouted, sensing where Elrond was going with this, " Êlenrana, tell him he must sing."

                  " Please do," Êlenrana said softly, " They speak highly of your talent and you would not want to displease a guest, would you?"

                  Elrond and Celebrian led the way towards the front.  Glorfindel surprisingly enough rose reluctantly to join them.  Many voiced their surprise seeing the lord joining the others and waited in anticipation.

                  " I can't believe you did that," Glorfindel muttered to them.

                  " At least we have found a way to make you sing," Celebrian teased with a coy smile.

                  A flush lit his face.  Elrond motioned for him to lead the song.

                  "_A Elbereth Gilthoniel, silvren penna míriel_…" Glorfindel began in a strong tenor voice.

One by one, the other Elves congregated there joined in.  Êlenrana sang softly, not to draw attention to her heavenly voice or to cause nature to herald her.  Against her will, the stars brightened into beautiful Silmarils sparkling in the sky.  Many migrated out to the balconies to watch the stars almost seem to dance in the firmament.

                  Glorfindel slipped off the stage and returned to his seat.  A strange light lit her face as the song to Varda went on.  His mind seemed to remember a time when he had heard her voice, felt her touch, heard that name.  

* Êlenrana, why does that sound so familiar?

His eyes widened, then dulled.  Mandos.

                  " You are not one of us," he said softly with a sigh, " The stars dance hearing your voice."

                  " Varda is my mother," Êlenrana whispered for his ears only.

This was the woman Mandos had warned him not to look upon for she was Manwë's jewel?  Glorfindel's heart sunk even further.

                  " I knew you were far too beautiful and wise to be one of us," Glorfindel looked away in disappointment.

She would leave for Valinor and never look back, nor remember him.

                  Êlenrana gently pulled his face to look at her, her light gray eyes mirroring his when they met.

_*Rivendell is where I shall remain.  I will not leave its boundaries to pass over the Sea until it is deemed.  Elrond told me you travel much.  He said you leave soon._

_*To Lindon.  I will be but a week or so, if all goes well._

                  " Twould please me it you would write when you arrive at your destination so I know you are safe," Êlenrana blushed slightly, " Evil slowly awakes and you would not want me to worry needlessly."

A smile stretched Glorfindel's lips.  Êlenrana dared to look up, half biting her lip.  She felt the sorrow drain away when she was with him.  

" Of course not, M'lady," he whispered.

An Elf tapped him on the shoulder, motioning to a waiting man.  Glorfindel sent her an apologetic look, gently kissing the top of her hand before leaving.  Glorfindel sighed.  Sometimes he hated his position.  Êlenrana watched him go in disappointment.  In that moment, her fate was chosen.

                  Celebrian leaned over to Elrond.

                  " Dratted messenger.  I wanted to see what would happen," she whispered, " Glorfindel's obviously sweet on her and I would hate to see him hurt when this one time he reaches out."

                  " Êlenrana knows and feels the same.  She cannot conceal it as much as she wishes, but cannot express it either.  Tis impossible for a daughter of the Valar to wed a Firstborn," Elrond murmured.

                  " A daughter of the Valar?" Celebrian exclaimed.

                  Many Elves glanced at them curiously wondering why the usually even-tempered maiden had raised her voice.  Celeborn caught his daughter's rare outburst, sending Elrond a warning look.  Elrond immediately nudged Celebrian, who in turn shook her head at her father.  Celeborn sent Elrond another warning look, before turning back to his wife.  Elrond sighed in relief slightly, leaning down to Celebrian.

                  " Come, let us go outside," Elrond gently led her away, " I wish to speak to you alone."

Celebrian nodded, letting him lead her out.  Celeborn watched with a sad smile.

~*~

                  Êlenrana actually appeared at breakfast the next morning.  Glorfindel jumped in surprise when her hand lighted upon his shoulder.  He quickly pulled out the chair beside him for her, and then reseated himself.  A silence fell.  Erestor watched with a knowing smile, taking sips now and then from his wine glass as he watched them.  He gently kicked Glorfindel under the table, sending him a pointed glance.  Glorfindel sent Erestor a murderous look.  Êlenrana caught the whole exchange and giggled softly.  Glorfindel's head swung towards her, stopping the reflexive smile that began to spread across his face at her joy.

                  " Your legs are quite long, Master Erestor.  Not many could kick someone that far away," Êlenrana giggled.

Erestor promptly blushed and picked up his wine glass, mumbling some excuse about papers.  Glorfindel looked around, hearing many of the rumors and remembering his visitor last night.

                  " Elrond has asked Celebrian to marry him," Glorfindel reported with a smile.

                  " Aye, Celebrian told me herself.  She needed someone to talk to in the middle of the night when she could not sleep," Êlenrana yawned behind her hand.

                  " I am happy for them.  Celebrian will take Elrond's mind off Gil-Galad's death," Glorfindel replied.

                  A nameless Elf laid a hand on Êlenrana's shoulder.  Êlenrana almost darted up, had not Glorfindel put a hand to her arm to still her movement.  She was still frightened of other Elves, though they had yet to crack that information from her.  The Elf watched the whole exchange in interest.

                  " You must be ecstatic.  I mean, your cousin is to be wed to one of the finest Elf-lords and rumor has it that you and our other fine Elf-lord residing here in Imladris will soon follow their example."

                  Glorfindel watched Êlenrana flush, and turned his laughing eyes away, so not to be rude to the Elf.  The Elf began to talk on as he felt Êlenrana's gaze on him.  He finally lifted his eyes to meet her amused and questioning gaze.

* Since when did I become Celebrian's cousin?

* Elrond needed a way to explain you since no Elves that came here from Eriador had blonde hair.  Celeborn said to tell everyone that you are their long lost cousin and kin of uh…well…Ereinion, but we all know there were no more children other than him.

_* Should not you, o fine Elf-lord bachelor, have told me?"_

                  Glorfindel actually blushed, his head ducking.  One side of Êlenrana's mouth turned up, finding it quite amusing and cute to have a warrior, one so well in the art of war, blushing.  A grin crossed her face when he reddened even more, catching her smile.

*Slipped my mind, o fine unwed daughter of Varda.

The Elf had already left by the time they finished their conversation.  Êlenrana giggled softly.  She met his eyes, seeing the sadness in them and could not release her gaze from his.  He mourned over a love of something he could never have.  She entered his mind, wishing to know what pained him so.  Almost in desperation to loose his eyes form hers, Glorfindel glanced behind her.  Êlenrana turned to see what he did.

                  A beaming Celebrian and somewhat less stern Elrond entered the hall, gliding towards them.

                  " I am so happy for you," Êlenrana's eyes glinted mischievously, " My cousin."

For but a moment they saw an inkling of what she must have been like in Valinor, when she had joy.  Elrond nudged Celebrian, slightly jutting his chin towards the other couple.  Glorfindel's gaze was fastened to her and Êlenrana could barely keep her own eyes off him.  Celebrian tried to hide her growing smile. 

                  " We forgot to tell her," Celebrian said with a soft shrug.

                  " I certainly had other things on my mind, so I requested that a certain Elf-lord tell her," Elrond replied, " But that Elf-lord seems to forget everything I say nowadays."

                  " Like you are not the same?" Glorfindel pointed out.

                  " Aye, but I have a good reason for my mindlessness.  What is yours?"

                  Elrond gently kissed the top of Celebrian's hand intertwined with his.  The gentle look that passed between them did not go unnoticed by Êlenrana or Glorfindel.  The couple moved on to receive congratulations from other Elves.  Elrond made a mental note to remember to get Glorfindel to answer his question.

                  Glorfindel noticed Êlenrana's eyes lose their luster as she stared at nothing.  He simply took one of her hands into the both of his.  It was cold, too cold, he noted with a frown.  Êlenrana's eyes returned to life, feeling his warm touch.  She caught his worried glance and smiled inwardly.  He was sweet.  Her other hand caressed his cheek with a warmth in her eyes far warmer than the noonday sun in the summer.

                  " I do believe your sister will be wed not too soon after you," an Elf commented to Celebrian.

                  Both Celebrian and Elrond turned in time to see Êlenrana gently caress Glorfindel's cheek and him in turn kiss the top of her hand.  They had fallen and fallen hard for each other.  It was obvious to everyone; everyone except them.

                  " My heart breaks for them," Celebrian whispered as they walked to their seats, " To love and know it can never be.  I was afraid that was what would become of us."

                  " They have until the last Elf sails over the Sea and then forever in the Blessed Realm, but," Elrond sighed, " I know that is not what you mean."

                  " Melian wed Thingol.  Êlenrana could-" Celebrian began.

                  " Manwë would never allow it."

~*~

                  The fall leaves rustled in the soft wind.  Glorfindel unhappily checked the saddle on the horse again, his gaze fixed on the entryway the whole time.  Where was Êlenrana?  He had told Elrond to tell her he had to leave early.  The soft clatter of footsteps made him come alive in anticipation.  She came into view, causing him to smile.  Her long waves flew after her as she struggled to run in one of Celebrian's dresses, which were all too long and big for her.  Êlenrana slid to a stop, her hair flying haphazardly over her head and face.  Glorfindel grinned, gently helping her smooth it back into place.

                  " Elrond just told me now that you were leaving.  He is becoming a scatterbrain with the upcoming wedding.  I was afraid I had missed you," Êlenrana said breathlessly.

                  " Are you sure you cannot come?" Glorfindel asked, his look of disappointment visible.

                  " Celebrian leaves for Lorien and Elrond has no need for me," Êlenrana pulled a small pack from behind her back.

                  A grin spread over his discouraged face. 

                  " Come on then," he took her pack to secure to the horse.

He let her mount first, and then swung up in front of her.  Her arms encircled his thin middle.  Her face buried against his back and body close to his, Glorfindel could almost feel her sorrow fall away as they galloped into the forest.

~*~

                  Glorfindel handed her some lembas.  He had taken great care to pack light since they needed to arrive in Lindon quickly.  Êlenrana took it though she was not hungered and munched on it absently.  Glorfindel pulled a blanket closer to him, feeling the onsets of a cool winter coming about.  Êlenrana pulled hers closer also.  She glanced over at Glorfindel, who was simply staring into the distance.  She scooted a bit closer, using him as her shield.  She took her extra tunic, laying it in his lap and then placing her head there.  

                  Glorfindel looked down in surprise when her head fell in his lap.  She pulled her blanket closer, forming a small ball with her body.  Glorfindel lifted one of his hands, careful to brush off the loose dirt from it before his long fingers weaved between her hair.  Êlenrana sighed in contentment, slowly beginning to drift off.  Glorfindel looked down at her.  To spend forever with her…

~*~

                  It was nightfall, 2 days later when they arrived in Lindon.  Glorfindel gently lifted Êlenrana down to Círdan, before dismounting himself.

                  " I'll be waiting for you downstairs.  I expected you to bring Elrond, but it seems you found better company," Círdan laid the sleeping girl back in Glorfindel's arms.

                  " Indeed I did," Glorfindel replied.

Êlenrana stirred only slightly when Glorfindel laid her down on the bed.  A flurry of handmaidens shooed him out, shutting the door behind him.  Glorfindel stared at the shut door, then left with a shrug for the stairs.

~*~

                  A woman dressed in a hood of pale blue slipped into the Havens almost silently.  Her bight eyes surveyed the almost empty room from under the hood.  A tall blonde Elf descended down the stairs towards another more distinguished one.  She cast off the hood, waiting for them to notice her.

                  " Come, Glorfindel.  Let me see what Elrond…" Círdan finally noticed the woman, his jaw wide open.

                  This woman was gorgeous, with a soft light seeming to emit from her.  Glorfindel scrutinized her.  She looked somewhat like Êlenrana.  Círdan reverently pressed his lips to her hand.

                  " I will ready you a room.  The earliest ship that leaves to go over the Sea is in the morning.  You do wish to leave, do you not?" Círdan asked, regaining use of his mouth.

                  " No, I came here in search of my daughter.  She should have passed through here, I hope," the woman answered, " Her name is Êlenrana."

                  Glorfindel choked on nothing, coughing violently in surprise.  His eyes stared at her like she was a Balrog or something.  Círdan turned to send the golden haired warrior a look of disapproval.  Glorfindel merely attempted to regain his dignity.  The woman stepped forward with a smile.

                  " You know Êlenrana?" she asked.

                  " You could say that."


	6. Chapter 5-If it only were that easy

**AN: New scenes as of 8/26/02**

Chapter 5

                  " Círdan, I need to speak to her alone," Glorfindel said.

                  " My study," Círdan led the way.

Glorfindel closed the door behind them, listening to make sure the Elf's footsteps died away.

                  " Where is my daughter that you must tell me in secret?" the woman asked, a faint trace of worry in her tone.

                  " Êlenrana told me that she is the daughter of Varda," Glorfindel answered.

                  " My daughter trusts you too much.  I am Varda," Varda sighed, " But I forbid you to say one word of my identity to anyone else."

                  Glorfindel fell to his knees in front of her.

                  " Twould be an honor to serve you, M'lady.  I am Glorfindel," he murmured.

Varda pulled him up, her gaze searching his.  She seemed to study his eyes, then move back in surprise.

                  " You care for my daughter far more than can be," Varda whispered.

                  " Êlenrana is in one of Círdan's guest rooms," Glorfindel turned, hoping she would follow and not speak more of his feelings.

                  " Why do you put yourself through such pain when you know it will never be?" Varda asked.

                  Glorfindel froze.  He turned halfway to face her, a strained look on his face.  A thousand words and emotions flew through his head of how to explain it.  Varda's light eyes, so much like her daughter's, watched him steadfastly.

                  " Tis the way I have chosen, the path I take.  To me there is no other way.  Êlenrana has become dear to me during her short stay in Imladris," Glorfindel replied, " If you will please follow me."

                  Varda followed silently, marveling at the courage he had to tell her, the highest of the Valië, that he loved her daughter.  Though his step was light, she still felt and saw the sorrow he carried or rather shared with Êlenrana.  It was a shame he was only an Elf-lord.

~*~

                  Êlenrana felt 2 strong hands shaking her awake.  Her vision cleared to see Glorfindel.  Her eyes widened.

                  " What-" she began, pulling the blankets tighter around her body.

Varda moved into eyesight.

                  " I'll leave you two alone," Glorfindel stood, slowly walking towards the door.

                  " Why are you here?  Have you come to take me home?" Êlenrana's sad voice surprised Varda, " I do not wish to leave."

                  Êlenrana saw Glorfindel almost bang against the door as he spun around to stare at her in surprise.  His eyebrows arched questioningly.  She sent him a small smile.

_*Go.  We will talk later._

Glorfindel nodded and left.  Varda pretend to not notice her daughter's wistful and lingering eyes follow the Elf-lord out the door.

                  Varda sat on her daughter's bed.

                  " How are you?  I was so worried until Mandos told us where you had gone," Varda asked.

                  " I am fine.  Elrond, the Halfelven and Glorfindel have watched over me ever since I arrived in Imladris almost a year ago," Êlenrana answered.

                  " Your father will not allow this between you, the highest of the Valar children and a mere Elf-lord," Varda said gently, " Why do you put the both of your through it?"

Êlenrana knew Glorfindel had heard.  She could feel the disappointment and hurt as well as hear his footsteps disappear down the stairs.

                  " There is not other way I would choose, Mother.  I will be his or no ones," Êlenrana replied.

                  Varda sighed as she smoothed her daughter's still lustrous gold locks, now more wavy than in Valinor.  Her daughter had not only blossomed into an image of slightly lesser beauty than her mother, but also in mind and attitude.  The Êlenrana of Valinor would not have dared to go against her father's will.  Things had definitely changed.

                  " Ok, I will not tell Manwë, but do not wed or anything drastic without telling me first.  Call me," Varda pulled a tiny necklace from around her neck, " Lift it up to the star light and I will come."

Êlenrana studied the locket, and then threw her arms around her mother.  Varda clutched her only child, then pulled back to caress Êlenrana's check with misty eyes.

                  " I will miss you, my child.  I will try to hide it from Manwë's eyes for as long as I can, but I do advise against this.  All I can see is heartbreak," Varda warned.

                  " My heart is already broken, but with him, it is mended," Êlenrana tried to stifle a yawn.

                  " Go to sleep, Child," Varda ordered softly, then began to sing softly an old lullaby she had constructed years ago for her daughter when the girl was but a babe.

Êlenrana slowly drifted back to sleep.  Varda laid a kiss on her forhead, brushing away the locks tenderly.

                  " I hope you know what you're doing, child, I really do."

~*~

                  Varda round Glorfindel on the shore, throwing rocks at the Sea.  She watched him, feeling the hurt, sadness, anger.  She touched his shoulder.  He spun around.

                  " Forgive me, m'lady," the title sounded like a mock, though she knew it was not meant to be, " I did not hear your steps."

                  " You best learn to recognize them.  I will be watching you," Varda said, " Come, walk with me.  I wish to speak to you."

                  Glorfindel let the remaining rocks fall from his hands.  He extended his elbow.  Varda took it with a chuckle.

                  " So proper, just like your father."

                  " Mandos told me he is well in Valinor many years ago."

Varda's eyes widened.

                  " You are Glorfindel."

                  A smile tugged on Glorfindel's lips at the baffled lady of the Stars.

                  " Aye, m'lady.  The same from Gondolin," Glorfindel nodded.

                  " I guess then you deserve some merit to court my daughter.  You have had Eru's favor."

Glorfindel froze, just staring at her.

                  " Pardon, Lady Varda.  I believe I heard you wrong."

Varda shook her head.

                  " My daughter is stubborn, something she certainly did not get from me, but she has made up her mind.  She has chosen you," Varda's index finger poked Glorfindel in the chest, " You best never hurt her or I will make sure you are never released from Mandos if you go there again."

                  Glorfindel seemed still confused.

                  " But you said-"

                  " I know what I said, but even I, the lady of the stars, the queen of the Valar, cannot persuade my own daughter to change her mind about a certain Elf.  You have captured her heart far more than any there, including Nienna's children."

Glorfindel began to question her.

                  " No, Glorfindel, just promise me that you will never hurt her nor leave her," Varda held up a hand.

There was no hesitation in Glorfindel's voice.

                  " I promise with my life, Lady Varda and you may keep me to that."

~*~

                  Êlenrana awoke with a start.  She bathed and dressed quickly, donning a gown of pale peach, and hoping to find her mother.  Exiting her room in haste, she ran into Glorfindel.  A tingle flew through her as his strong arms steadied her.

                  " Your mother left this morning.  Do you happen to know why she gave me a through lecture on the treatment she expects bestowed upon her daughter?" Glorfindel asked.

                  Êlenrana flushed, causing Glorfindel's grin to widen.  When she finally looked up, her smile made his heart stop.

                  " Now why would I know of such a thing?" her eyes widened in innocence.

                  " Come then.  Círdan waits," Glorfindel said, " But you may want to pull up your hair.  It's bit…wet?"

                  " Hold this then," Êlenrana handed him a clip.

                  He watched as she twisted the long veins of gold into a long twist and intertwined it amidst her hair in a low bun.

                  " Put the clip where my hands are," Êlenrana's hands still held a portion.

Glorfindel's warm hands brushed against her neck as he fastened the twist.  His hands lingered long enough so she noticed, but short enough to still be proper.  Êlenrana turned to face him.  Her eyes connected with his and he was drowning, forgetting everything else.

                  Glorfindel gently tugged her close.  He felt her hand gently touch the hair that fell over his shoulder.  His forehead connected to hers as that same hand wrapped itself around the back of his neck.  Her eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, as soft as butterfly wings.  Anticipation flew through Glorfindel as he moved a little closer to evade her every last space.  Only a bit father, he noted.  He slowly began to lean down to her waiting mouth, just about to touch her quivering lips with his...

                  " Glorfindel," Círdan's voice interrupted.

                  2 heads shot up as both flushed in embarrassment for being caught by their host.

                  " I do believe you, my son, should come with me now so we can do business before you forget what it is Elrond wished to tell me," Círdan's gray eyes twinkled in delight.

So she was the maiden Celeborn had said had Glorfindel, the notorious independent fearless warrior, tied around her little finger.  Círdan nodded.  It was a perfect description.  He heard Glorfindel's soft exasperated sigh before Glorfindel gently kissed the top of Êlenrana's hand.  Glorfindel followed him downstairs.

                  " I'll make this quick.  Women are not ones to be kept waiting," Círdan said knowingly.

Glorfindel smiled wryly, if it were only that easy.


	7. Chapter 6-Not for a while

Chapter 6

                  Êlenrana hesitantly approached the lapping waves to put a bare foot in the chilly waters.  Glorfindel watched her from his seat nearby in the sand.  She hadn't noticed him.  He tilted his head, his eyes never straying from her.  Even now, he could see the sorrow, yet the peace in her.  Sure she was beautiful, but there was something else; something that set her apart from all the other maidens vying for his attention.  She was the first person that made him feel like he needed her.  All his time of always being alone had finally caught up to him.  He needed her and he hoped she felt as if she needed him to be complete.

                  His gray eyes clouded with sadness as Varda's words echoed in his head.  An attraction was all it could be.  He was-

                  " Just an Elf-lord?  First of all, position does not matter to me; second, you should have not been eavesdropping and third, my mother knew not of what she spoke," Êlenrana settled beside him.

He flushed slightly; irritated at himself for letting his thoughts fly freely with her about.

                  " It should matter.  You deserve-" Glorfindel began, trying to convince her as well as himself of what had to be done.

                  " The best?  Do not try to fool me, Glorfindel.  Your thoughts are far from giving me up," Êlenrana interrupted.

                  " It is what must be done," Glorfindel replied softly.

                  " The daughter of Varda is hard to ensnare, but once caught, she does not leave for anything," Êlenrana whispered, breaking up the tense silence.

                  " Nothing?" Glorfindel's eyes relayed his doubts.

                  " Nothing," Êlenrana repeated firmly.

                  Glorfindel gently pulled her close to him.  She settled between his long legs, laying her back to his hard chest with a content sigh.  Glorfindel pressed his lips to the top of her head.

                  " Who am I to dissuade the daughter of the Stars?" Glorfindel murmured.

Êlenrana looked back at him with a smile that spoke beyond just a facial expression and into her soul.

                  " I do not want this to end," Êlenrana whispered, snuggling against him even more.

                  " We have forever, Ele (Pronounced _l-e_).  Evil is dormant for now, though we must go back to Imladris where a fire breathing lord waits," Glorfindel's warm breath tickled her ear, " He's probably overwhelmed by Imladris' daily workload and wedding preparations."

                  " I still wish we could just stay like this forever," Êlenrana whispered.

Glorfindel gently kissed her temple, the gentle, lingering expression speaking more clearly that any words he could utter.

~*~

                  Elrond stared blankly at a sheet of paper.  What was this from Thranduil?  He scanned it quickly, and then sighed in relief; only a birth notice.  Thranduil finally had the child he had longed for from his favorite wife.  Elrond threw it aside.  Right now, he did not care.  He needed help with the work that was piling up.  Where was Glorfindel?  Where was…  Elrond sighed.  If only Gil-Galad had lived to see this.  He would have reveled in teasing Elrond.  The lord smiled, taking a walk through his memories.

                  The doors flew open, jarring him from his reminiscing as he shielded his eyes from the bright setting sun.  2 figures entered in with it.

                  " Good evening, Elrond," Glorfindel shut the door.

                  " You're back.  I have needed your help immensely this week, but I had sent you off to Lindon," Elrond sighed in relief, happy they were back.

                  " You sent me," Glorfindel shrugged.

                  " And it was quite enjoyable," Êlenrana spoke up, settling in a plush chair.

                  Glorfindel turned to look at her.  Elrond watched, as they silently seemed to communicate something making him feel as if he were obstructing it by being there.  Something had changed.  Something had definitely changed.  It seemed as if they had put aside all titles and bloodlines and such to meet the other for who they really were.

                  " And you, princess of the stars, where were you when I needed your counsel?  Traipsing under the stars with this no-good lord no doubt," Elrond clucked his tongue teasingly.

                  " And I would do it over again," Êlenrana was unfazed by his gentle scolding. 

                  " Lord Elrond.  King Valandil is here to see you," an Elf announced.

                  Êlenrana stood to leave, but Glorfindel stopped her.

                  " Valandil is here to visit.  This is his birthplace and Elrond is like a father to him," he whispered.

Êlenrana nodded, reseating herself.

                  The tall dark haired man resembled Elrond close enough to almost pass for the lord himself if the King were a bit taller and thinner.

                  " Tis good to see you, Uncle," Valandil embraced the lord, " I received word of the upcoming nuptials and had to congratulate you in person, but I will not be able to attend.  My wife is with child."

                  " Thank you.  I'm sure Celebrian will be sad to have missed you," Elrond replied.

                  " I see trusty lord Glorfindel here, as always, helping keep my Uncle in line," Valandil teased.

                  " I have been the one needing to keep him in line.  He was off traipsing in Lindon this last week," Elrond replied.

                  Glorfindel merely shrugged, slightly glancing back at Êlenrana.  Valandil's eyes widened when he finally saw Êlenrana.  He could not believe that such a regal looking being could exist; but then of course, he was mortal and had not seen many of the other fair maidens.

                  " M'lady, I do not believe I have had the pleasure to make your acquaintance," Valandil gently kissed her hand.

                  " Êlenrana, cousin of Celebrian and sister of Ereinion Gil-galad, King Valandil.  It is a pleasure to meet you."

Both Elrond and Glorfindel let out pent up sighs.  She had remembered her alibi.

                  " The dark haired high-king has a blonde sister?" Valandil was not believing it.

                  " Tis your choice to believe it or not," Êlenrana stood, " I am tired from our long journey.  I do believe I will retire."

                  " Sleep well, _nîn bain gîl** (my beautiful star)**_," Glorfindel whispered.

Their hands met, hers slowly falling from his as she walked away.

                  Valandil's eyebrows rose as he watched the couple, and then glanced at Elrond.

                  " Do my eyes deceive me or has our little Glorfindel finally fallen in love?" Valandil teased.

                  " They have known each other for but a year," Elrond replied.

                  " I'm sorry that is such a short time to you Elves.  To us, twould be a more than adequate courting period, but I guess yours must last a couple of centuries," Valandil laughed.

Elrond shook his head at the mortal's flippant attitude of time.  Glorfindel turned to look at them, perceiving it was him they talked of.

                  " Why am I always the one picked on?  You tell me I need to find a beautiful maiden and I am teased when I do," Glorfindel laughed good-naturedly.

                  " You usually never listen to us about such subjects, though it seems both of us are far more expierenced in that area," Elrond replied.

                  " Ai, you are still an annoying brat at times."

Valandil chuckled as the playful bickering went on.

                  " As much as I want to stay, I must be on my way.  Círdan expects me in the morning and we still have a two day journey ahead of us," Valandil shrugged, looking disappointed.

                  " Go then and be safe," Elrond nodded.

                  The young king left.  Elrond looked at the standing Glorfindel.

                  " So, what happened up in Lindon?  Something is different because you 2 act differently," Elrond asked.

                  " She cares not that I am just an Elf-lord," Glorfindel answered, " And as Gil-Galad would have said, ' He is gone.  He is farther than lost now.'"

                  " Then you will wed?  Gil-galad certainly knew what he spoke of when he said that to me of Celebrian," Elrond asked.

Gil-galad had always predicted that Glorfindel's reckless behavior and his disappearing acts at the sight of adoring maidens would get him caught sooner or later and the one who caught him, he'd never wish to leave.  Gil-galad had been right, as usual.

                  " Not for awhile, Elrond.  Not for awhile."

~*~

                  Êlenrana found that she was restless and began the trek back to the new library.  She had seen Valandil leave with his men.  She pushed open the door silently, about to slip in.

                  " Then you will wed?  Gil-galad certainly knew what he spoke of when he said that to me of Celebrian," Elrond had a huge smile on his face.

                  " Not for awhile, Elrond.  Not for a while," Glorfindel sighed as Êlenrana shut the door.

                  She would not go in there now and embarrass him for what he had said.  She sighed.  At least he had admitted it and she was glad.  She had no wish to wed now either.  The sorrow was still too new.  For once she wished her father were there.  He had always protected her and been strong for her, but now, she had to be strong for herself, or did she?  Glorfindel was quickly taking the position as her protector and she found that she did not mind as much as she thought she would have.


	8. Chapter 7-My heart breaks

Chapter 7

AN: Vilya= ring of sapphire; one of the 3 Elvish rings of power; given to Elrond by Gil-galad.

~*~

                  " Welcome back," Êlenrana greeted Celebrian at a hill near Imladris.

                  " Is he still unaware?" Celebrian asked, a youthful excitement lighting her face.

                  " Aye, he believes you are staying in Lorien until the wedding.  Quiet your thoughts or he will hear them and know you are here," Êlenrana answered.

                  Celebrian pushed her horse ahead of her handmaidens to ride beside Êlenrana.

                  " And how is Lord Glorfindel these days?" Celebrian asked mischievously.

                  " You will find him in good health.  I will be sure to relay your worry to him," Êlenrana answered.

                  " Then tell me of your trip.  Anything that I should know of?" Celebrian's smile grew catching Êlenrana's reddening ears.

                  " Shh, we are here," Êlenrana replied.

                  Glorfindel met them, his navy blue robes blowing in the wind.  He held out his hand first to Celebrian to help her dismount, and then moved over to Êlenrana.  He reached up, grasping her waist to set her down on the ground.  Celebrian caught their lingering closeness.  Êlenrana turned her head away bashfully, daring to glance upward at him again.  He whispered something only she could hear.  While Celebrian found the exchange interesting, she really wanted to find her Elrond.

                  " Where is he, Glorfindel?" Celebrian asked impatiently.

                  " His study.  Hurry before he leaves for the noon-day meal," Glorfindel answered, his eyes rooted to Êlenrana the whole time.

                  " We will finish our talk later, Êlenrana," Celebrian said before walking off.

                  " What-" Glorfindel began.

                  " Our trip.  She wants to know everything," Êlenrana replied.

                  " Everything?" Glorfindel tugged her closer.

                  " Glorfindel, we are in public.  They are watching," Êlenrana glanced at the giggling handmaidens, obviously infatuated with the handsome lord.

                  " Let them watch," Glorfindel murmured, leaning down again.

                  " Come," she pulled him towards the outcropping of willow trees.

Celebrian turned in time to see the whole exchange.  She grinned broadly before hurrying off.

~*~

                  Elrond had his back to her.  He moved among the rows of books with a liquid grace Celebrian admired.  His fingers gently slid along the backs of books, searching for a certain one.  Celebrian snuck up behind him (a hard task, mind you) and covered his eyes just as he began to flip through a book.

                  " Êlenrana, for all the wisdom you possess, you are still a child.  I have no time for games.  Glorfindel will gladly participate in them.  Go find him," Elrond sighed.

                  He was far too overwhelmed with last minute wedding preparations for her games.

                  " Êlenrana and Glorfindel are out in the gardens.  Need I fetch them, my lord?" Celebrian whispered.

Elrond dropped the book as he spun around.  His eyes ran down her as if he'd never seen her before and then a smile, a real one, graced his stern, tired face, erasing all worry.  

                  " I've missed you so much," he whispered, " Come here."

                  She didn't need an invitation.  She was in his arms before he even opened them.  Elrond gently tipped up her chin, gently kissing her and ignoring the approaching footsteps.

                  " The happy couple has found each other I see," Celeborn's amused voice came from the doorway.

                  " When did you arrive, Ada?" Celebrian asked in surprise, " I thought you and mother had traveled to Lindon."

                  Elrond refused to release her from against him and Celebrian did not mind.  She was content to rest her head on his chest to listen to her father.  She could feel Elrond's subtle joy at her return.

                  " Your mother went alone to Lindon to wait for us," Celeborn answered, " Tis but a few weeks before Elrond takes you from us and we wanted to spend them together."

                  Both Elrond's and Celebrian's shoulders slumped as they looked at each other longingly.

                  " I will be outside," Celeborn sensed they needed some time alone.

Elrond sighed.

                  " I guess you should go."

Celebrian nodded.

                  " I had hoped for us to be together sometime before the wedding festival," Elrond finished.

                  " This is some time," Celebrian draped her arms over his neck.

                  " Do not tempt me, Celebrian," Elrond whispered huskily.

                  " I will not," Celebrian replied.

Their lips met and they just seemed to melt in each other's arms.  Celebrian wished to pull his robes close and forget everything else.  Elrond happily oblijed, his head leaning down as his lips moved with a fervor she did not remember.  Celebrian slowly and unhappily moved away, knowing she'd never leave if she did not now.

                  " I guess I'll see you at the wedding," Celebrian said.

Elrond kissed her hand, trying to pull her close to steal one last kiss.

                  " Elrond," Celebrian reprimanded, " My father waits."

                  " Go then.  I will see you soon," Elrond smiled innocently.

He watched her leave with a sigh, the room seeming to dull and constrict without her.

~*~

                  Glorfindel felt his already high spirits rise even more as he searched for Êlenrana amidst the weeping willows and hanging flowers.  Only the echoes of her giggles kept him on her trail.  He was getting closer.  Glorfindel rounded a corner, smacking into another person.  Glorfindel slowly looked up.  Elrond lay on the ground, slowly rising.  Êlenrana appeared, helping up the bridegroom with mirth dancing in her eyes.

                  " What a coincidence.  I was searching for you," Elrond said, brushing off his robes, " I have lost the rings and the festivities draw to a close."

                  " They are up in the old library on your desk where you told me to put them," Êlenrana answered softly.

Elrond rushed off.

                  Glorfindel's hand latched onto her wrist.

                  " Caught you," he said.

                  " Tis not fair," Êlenrana pouted.

                  " I would have caught you anyways," Glorfindel shrugged, " Does the winner receive a prize?"

                  " Maybe," Êlenrana smiled coyly.

                  Glorfindel tugged on her wrist and she came willingly.  One of his arms slid around her waist as both of her slid around his neck, drawing them close to each other.  His other hand cupped her face, his thumb caressing her cheek as he brought her face close to his.  A gentle tingle flew through the both of them when his lips covered hers.  He almost pulled back, but Êlenrana would not allow it, moving even closer.  A burning desire lit Glorfindel and he knew he never wanted anyone else.

~*~

                  Elrond leaned over to Círdan as they stood off to the side of the festivities.

                  " Where is Glorfindel?  The festivities are…" Elrond closed his eyes in exasperation, " He is with Êlenrana."

                  " They will come.  The festival is still very much alive.  Go find your bride," Círdan urged.

                  " Elrond, is not the bridegroom to be joyous?  There is nothing to worry about," Celebrian slid into Elrond's arms.

                  Elrond smiled slightly, seeing the necklace she wore.  Part of Elvish custom was for the father of the groom and mother of the bride to give the one marrying their child a gift.  Elrond had only one thing other than the golden flower charm back around his neck in remembrance of his father: a mithril chain with an intricate stone of deep violet lightening to white around the edges.  Galadriel had given him a necklace of sapphire, saying it was an heirloom.  He knew it was because he was the carrier of Vilya, the ring of sapphire.

                  " Elrond," Celebrian caressed his cheek.

Círdan left them in search of the missing couple.

                  " Glorfindel and Êlenrana have disappeared," Elrond said.

                  " Is that all that causes that frown?  Come, forget all that.  This is or night," Celebrian led him back into the merriment.

~*~

                  Círdan searched the gardens first smiling when he found the couple intertwined in a sweet kiss under the rising stars.

                  " Glorfindel," Círdan reprimanded, " Tis the second time I have found you like this.  Should you now take care in protecting the lady's reputation as well as your own?"

                  " No one would dare," Glorfindel's eyes darkened at the thought, " Leastways, all are at the feast."

                  " Except you two.  Elrond is worried as the feast draws to an end and the one acting as his father is not there," Círdan replied.

Glorfindel took Êlenrana's hand to lead her back.

~*~

                  Círdan laid a hand on Elrond's shoulder.

                  " I found them in the gardens," he said, " I need to sit them down and remind them of their responsibilities and the rules of Elvin propriety."

                  " Have you no heart, Círdan?" Glorfindel protested, a slight flush lightening up his cheeks.

                  " If you and Êlenrana grace us with a song, then all is forgiven," Elrond requested, " Just one song."

                  " Please.  For Elrond and I as part of a wedding gift," Celebrian chimed in.

                  Glorfindel glanced at Êlenrana who looked none too happy to sing.

                  " Can you sing, Êlenrana?" Elrond asked.

Êlenrana nodded silently.  She glanced up at the dusk sky and prayed for clouds, but none came.

                  " What shall we sing? Êlenrana asked with a sigh.

                  " The song for Varda," Celebrian answered.

                  Elrond's quick nudge reminded his bride that this was Varda's daughter they spoke to.  It was easy to forget since Êlenrana did not flaunt the powers they knew she must have.  She had become part of Imladris.  Êlenrana waited for Glorfindel to begin to join.

A Elbereth Gilthoniel 

_Silvern penna mírel_

_O menal aglar elenath_

_Na-chaered palan-dírel_

_O galadhremmin ennorath_

_Fanuilos, le linnathon_

_Nef aer, sí nef aearon_

                  The stars rose, brightening in the sky.  The place was silent, save Êlenrana and Glorfindel as they sang for the couple, their voice blending in a harmony that challenged the Ainulindalë (music of the Ainur).  The last note lingered, resonating in the evening air before fading into the lonesome night.

                  " Let the ceremony begin then," Celeborn stood.

Elrond stood with Celebrian.  The bride caressed her to-be husband's cheek before taking his hand.  From there on, customs took over.

~*~

                  Glorfindel noticed Êlenrana was not inside with the others during the after wedding feast.  He spied her pale violet colored robes and golden waves out on the balcony nearby.  She was easy to find just as he was since golden hair was not common among the Elves anymore.  He picked up the delicate white shawl she had left in her chair and joined her.

                  " Why are you out here?  It is much too cold," he wrapped the shawl around her, placing a kiss on her temple.

Êlenrana leaned into the kiss, closing her eyes as she just relished his strength.

                  " The ceremony is no different from when Mandos and Vairë participated in it.  Twas quite odd to see it used among the Elves," she answered.

Glorfindel sat beside her, letting her lean her body into his arms.  She seemed so tired, so worn.  Êlenrana relished the safety and strength she found in his arms.

                  " Are you ok?" he asked, feeling her go almost limp against him.

                  " My heart breaks for what I know is ahead for them," Êlenrana answered.

                  " Let me take it," Glorfindel whispered.

Êlenrana buried her face in his shoulder.  He could handle her sorrow, she knew and he would always be there to help her bear it when it became unbearable.


	9. Chapter 8-2 boys, 2 Vala, and 2 silver r...

Chapter 8- Year 130

                  Glorfindel exited his room, out to his secluded balcony, dressed in only in gray trousers and a loose white shirt.  He swung his wet hair over one shoulder to try and wring it somewhat dry.  He picked up his comb, wincing as he began to pull it through the golden knots.  Like he did every time he had to fight his hair, he cursed it and all the trouble it was, wishing to cut it off.

                  Êlenrana entered his room hesitantly.  She wasn't supposed to be in here.  Bedrooms were off limits to unwed couples for the usual obvious reasons.  She finally mustered up enough courage to close the door behind her, glancing around his somewhat organized domain curiously.  She let her feet travel towards his soft singing.  She stopped in the archway, staring at his as he sat.  The loose shirt and trousers did not hide his muscular, yet lean figure like the tunics did.  Something led her forward to take the comb from his jerking hands.

                  Glorfindel's head jerked up when someone took his comb.  The sweet scent of incense that came from Valinor alerted him to her presence.  She settled behind him as he turned slightly.

                  " If anyone finds you here-" Glorfindel began.

                  " Let them talk," Êlenrana replied, " I wished to be with you even if I did have to break a few rules to do so."

                  She gently took a piece of his hair, pulling the comb through it softly.  She felt his wince when she hit a knot.  Êlenrana could brush his hair all day.  It was beautiful, feeling and looking of liquid gold.  She could feel him slowly relaxing under her touch.  Glorfindel was busy resisting the urge to shudder in pleasure at her touch.  He'd never known that brushing hair could be such an intimate moment.

                  " All done," Êlenrana whispered, her voice portraying what stirred in her also.

                  Glorfindel turned to face her.

_*Open your thoughts._

Êlenrana obliged as his eyes searched hers.

                  " Elrond told you I am leaving," he sighed, " I told him-"

                  " Elrond told me you are leaving and forbid me to come.  He told me to take it up with you as to why," Êlenrana replied.

                  " Imladris is safe.  I want to keep you safe," Glorfindel replied.

                  " You want me safe?" Êlenrana moved closer.

                  " Aye," Glorfindel's mouth parted a bit, leaning towards hers.

                  " Do you need any help packing?" Êlenrana asked, her lips teasing his, by touching with a light flirtatious kiss.

                  Glorfindel knew she wanted exactly what he did.

                  " If anyone catches us," Glorfindel began.

Êlenrana seized his lips fully.  The comb dropped from his hands as he moved them to half-submerge in her hair as well as cup her face.

                  " Êlenrana, Êlenrana, it has started.  Celebrian says it has started," Elrond ran in.

                  The 2 separated quickly, expecting a reprimand from Elrond.  Instead, Elrond took no note of the situations, his eyes wide open, hair mussed and thoughts with his wife.

                  " Relax, Elrond.  Glorfindel, keep an eye on him," Êlenrana replied.

                  " Is she going to be ok?  The baby…" Elrond chattered nervously as Glorfindel and Êlenrana walked with him.

                  Êlenrana caught Glorfindel's exasperated glance heavenward and smiled.  Glorfindel shrugged, almost glaring at Elrond.  That baby had better come quickly or he might have to knock out the father just for peace and quiet.

_*I wonder if I will be the same way…_

Glorfindel pushed that thought away, but Êlenrana caught it still.

_*Children before marriage?  The Elves would be in an uproar._  Êlenrana teased.

_*I am working on the marriage part._

Êlenrana blushed and entered the room.  Glorfindel watched her go.  If only…

~*~

                  Elrond jumped to his feet as Êlenrana entered.

                  " Well?" he sent her an exasperated glance when she was silent.

                  " You have _gwanûn_," Êlenrana replied with a smile, " 2 boys."

Elrond rushed inside to Celebrian's side.  Êlenrana glanced at the still sitting Glorfindel.

                  " Are you just going to sit there?" Êlenrana asked, placing her hands on her slim hips.

                  " You try sitting with Elrond when he is anxious.  Twill be an experience you never forget," Glorfindel slowly rose.

                  Celeborn and Galadriel entered the hall with great haste.

                  " Has-" Galadriel began.

                  " Twins," Êlenrana answered. " You may go inside.  She is fine."

The 2 grandparents entered, leaving them all alone again.  Glorfindel slowly stretched, then held out a hand to her.

                  " Come.  I will escort you to your room to change," he said glancing at her soiled robes.

                  " Your thoughts are still far away," Êlenrana whispered.

                  " I had a lot on my mind," Glorfindel replied.

He watched her enter her room and sighed.  His thoughts had been far away.  He wished, even more now, for what Celebrian and Elrond shared: eternal love, and as peace slowly diminished, so did his changes.

                  " Tis not possible now," Êlenrana's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

                  " You cannot blame me for my thoughts," Glorfindel murmured, " And why does the lady refuse?"

                  " You talk to one who has read the webs spun by Vairë.  Sauron will not sleep forever," Êlenrana replied.

                  " Point taken, but if Sauron does indeed rise again, maybe I will die-" Glorfindel began.

                  " Do not speak so casually of death.  You will not be called to battle when he does rise leastways," Êlenrana interrupted.

                  " You fear death," Glorfindel could not believe his discovery.

                  " I fear losing you," Êlenrana placed her hands on his crossed forearms, leaning towards him so their foreheads connected, " I couldn't live if I lost you."

                  Glorfindel let her draw comfort from a kiss, keeping his arms crossed.  Êlenrana finally drew back.

                  " You would give me time to think of this and tell my mother?" Êlenrana asked. 

Glorfindel nodded.

                  " And your father.  I would speak to him myself, but I would not wish to remain in Valinor after I had," Glorfindel answered.

                  " Must we tell my father?" Êlenrana asked.

                  " Yes," Glorfindel answered firmly, " He deserves to know."

                  " 2 years," Êlenrana whispered.

                  " Longer if you wish," Glorfindel replied.

                  " Maybe earlier," Êlenrana arched her eyebrows.

                  Glorfindel gave her a gentle kiss, leading her to his room.  Drawing from an intricately designed white box, he held 2 silver rings.  He watched her steadfastly as he slipped the ring onto her finger and she did the same to him.  The light that shone from their eyes made even the Two Trees of Valinor dull in comparison as they rejoined the new parents.  Celeborn nudged Galadriel motioning with his eyes to the rings.  A smile lit Galadriel's face as she looked up at Celeborn.  This day had been far too long in coming.

~*~

                  Varda could barely contain her excitement as she entered the main hall of their home on Taniquetil where Manwë was.  He hummed part of the Ainulindalë, signaling he was in a good mood.  Varda sighed in relief.  That would make what she had to say a bit easier, or so she hoped.

                  " Manwë," she sang.

Manwë's head shot up and he smiled at the vision of his stunning wife.  Excitement seemed to make her glow even more.  His brow puckered slightly, perceiving she needed to speak of Êlenrana.

                  " What has befallen our daughter that you rejoice in?" Manwë asked.

                  " Love," Varda answered.

                  The highest of the Valar leapt to his feet, eyes burning as fiery as the Imperishable flame that dwells with Eru (Ilúvatar).

                  " What do you mean?  Only Elves, men and other beings dwell down there.  None of which, even among the Firstborn Elves, are worthy of her," Manwë raged.

                  " He is one of the Firstborn.  I met him 21 years ago.  He is a fine Elf," Varda defended, " He was the one who wished to gain your approval, unlike your own daughter, who wished to hide it."

                  " Ok, I will meet him," Manwë nodded.

                  " Manwë, tis not your place to interfere.  Êlenrana will have him or no other just as he will have no other either," Varda said.

                  " We will see."

~*~

                  "Your father is coming here?"

Glorfindel choked on the wine he had drunk.

Elrond and Celebrian sent the coughing lord and flushing Êlenrana questioningly glances from their places at the head of the table.  Êlenrana smiled brightly, too brightly, at them in reassurance.

                  " You are drawing attention, love," Êlenrana muttered through her smile.

                  " Your father," Glorfindel began.

                  " And mother."

                  " Are coming here?"

                  Glorfindel had paled considerably.  Not in his wildest dreams had he expected the Lord and Lady to actually come and visit.

                  " Now who is the one-" Êlenrana began.

                  " I'm just surprised," Glorfindel placed a reassuring hand over hers.

The rings glinted in the morning light.  Glorfindel stood, helping Êlenrana up.

                  " May we inquire what had you 2 so deep in conversation?" Elrond and Celebrian joined them on their way out.

                  " My parents journey here," Êlenrana answered.

                  " They're coming here?" Elrond had paled, glancing around the now suddenly drab interior.

                  " Êlenrana," a beautiful blonde rushed towards her.

                  " They are here, my husband," Celebrian corrected.

                  Elrond was suddenly thankful for the cold weather.  There were not as many Elves around as usual.  The regal gold haired couple would have attracted unnecessary attention.

                  " Father," Êlenrana addressed the man, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

                  Glorfindel hesitantly approached the family.

                  " Tis good to see you again," Varda hugged him.

Glorfindel was surprised by the action.

                  " Do not let anything he says dissuade you from marrying my daughter.  I approve fully now that I see what has blossomed between you two," Varda finished in a soft whisper by his ear.

                  " So you are the Firstborn," a booming voice scared Glorfindel.

                  " Daddy, this is Elrond and Celebrian, lord and lady of Imladris," Êlenrana cut in.

                  Both Elrond and Celebrian bowed low.

                  " We are honored to welcome you into this homely house," Elrond said.

                  " You are as proper as your father, though he is far less tern now," Manwë replied softly, watching Elrond's eyes glisten at the mention of his father, " I do believe Glorfindel and I will take a walk in these beautiful gardens."

                  " Daddy, do you not wish to-" Êlenrana began, fishing for anything to bide more time.

                  " I wish to speak to him first, daughter," Manwë led Glorfindel off.

                  " Mother," Êlenrana wailed softly, " He will kill him."

                  " If your father remembers what I have told him, he will not," Varda replied, turning to Celebrian, " Lady Celebrian, I have heard you bore twins.  May I see them?"

The women moved off in one direction, talking of the twins and Elrond was left alone.  He scratched his head in confusion before heading for his library.  He needed to clear his jumbled mind.

~*~

                  He was going to die.  Glorfindel tried to think on pleasant things, but it always returned to that one thought.

                  " You wish to wed Êlenrana, though she is my daughter," Manwë sighed, " You should be glad Varda straightened me out before we came.  As much as I hate to admit it, through your fear of me, I can see your love for my daughter."  Manwë chuckled a little.  " Twill be odd to hear Varda ask herself to witness the wedding when she is the mother of the bride."

                  " Then you will let us wed?" Glorfindel dared to ask, " Êlenrana has asked for a 1 to 2 year period betrothal."

                  " I will allow you wed, but I warn you.  If you do not treat her with the respect due, I will send you to join Melkor in the Void that is Without," Manwë warned, " I see much sorrow ahead for this land.  My daughter will bear it and I expect you to be there with her."

                  Glorfindel solemnly nodded.

                  " Thank you, my Lord," he said.

                  " I would have you find me a Silmaril like Thingol had Beren, but, alas, they are lost.  You should consider yourself luck," Manwë said.

                  " I am," Glorfindel replied.

And Manwë sensed it had nothing to with the fetching of the Silmaril.

~*~

                  Êlenrana watched the twins sleep peacefully.  Celebrian had barely had any rest since their birth so she had promised to watch them.  Elrohir stirred, whimpering in his cradle.  Êlenrana lifted him up, rocking him in her arms.  She turned and found Glorfindel watching from his place, leaning against the doorway.

                  " You should not sneak up on one with a baby in her arms.  What if I had dropped him?" Êlenrana scolded.

                  Glorfindel approached, standing beside her.

                  " I knew you would not.  You knew I was there," Glorfindel replied.

                  " True," Êlenrana shrugged.

                  Varda motioned silently for Manwë to follow her.  The 2 watched as Elrohir babbled happily in Êlenrana's arms.  Glorfindel had one arm around her waist as he watched the baby, then glanced up at Êlenrana.

_*One day…_

Êlenrana ducked her head at his words and then back up.  The dim light did not do justice to the love that bubbled from their souls.

                  Varda looked up at Manwë with a smug look.

_*See, they are in love_

_*Peace.  I have allowed the wedding._

_*Tis good.  I would have had them go on even without your approval._

Manwë smiled down at his teasing wife.

_*Come, before they find us spying._

Varda allowed him to lead the way back towards their room.

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews.  Keep on pressing that review button!! **


	10. Chapter 9-Adventures in love and childre...

Chapter 9-2 years later

                  The betrothal announcement did not surprise anyone.  Imladris became the center of attention as the time grew near.  Círdan rode up, dismounting.  Glorfindel quickly greeted him

                  " I find you in propriety for once," Círdan laughed, " And away from Êlenrana."

Glorfindel grinned, giving the Elf a hug.

                  " I am glad you could make it," Glorfindel said.

                  " After such a short time compared to some, I am glad to see this finally between you two.  Who have you chosen to act as your father?" Círdan asked.

                  " I know it is on very short notice, Círdan," Glorfindel began, but Círdan held up a hand.

                  " Say no more.  It would be an honor.  Elrond told me to come prepared since you were undecided between him and me," Círdan said, " Are her parents here?"

                  " They arrived here earlier.  This way," Glorfindel replied.

                  Glorfindel walked with Círdan down the halls, smiling cordially to guests.  His pure white robes rippled behind him as they walked briskly.  Manwë let them into Êlenrana's chambers where the families were gathering.

                  " This is Círdan.  He is to act as my father since my parents are in Valinor," Glorfindel explained.

                  " Pleased to meet you.  You remind me of someone," Círdan replied, " Someone in Valinor, but it eludes my memory."

                  " Where is Êlenrana?  The feast is about to begin.  Is she ready yet?" Varda entered with Celebrian, the twins and Elrond not too far behind, " Círdan, the shipwright.  I knew not that you had a son."

                  All in the room froze as Varda realized her mistake.  The tense silence was palpable in the room.

                  " How dost thou know my name?" Círdan asked.

                  " They were there before the Firstborn," Glorfindel answered gently.

                  " You are Maiar?" Círdan asked.

                  " I am Lord Manwë, and this is my wife, Varda," Manwë answered, " Êlenrana is our only child."

Círdan bowed low, his golden hair falling over his shoulders to join with his beard.

                  " Please forgive my discourtesy.  I should have recognized you.  And to answer your question, Lady Varda, Glorfindel is not my son.  I will act as his though for this occasion," Círdan said.

                  Êlenrana entered, causing all to be silent.  She wore no hood now, showing off the dress she wore.  It was white, like Glorfindel's, but unlike his, hers fell off her shoulders and draped loosely around her frame in a princess line cut.

_*You look beautiful, princess._

_*As do you, love._

Êlenrana took his hand, their eyes connected to each other's.

                  " We will be waiting for you," Celebrian shooed out all but the couple, Varda and Círdan.

                  Varda smiled as she began the gift she had brought Glorfindel as asked in custom.

                  " Tis in the likeness of the star, Luinil.  It will be a light when darkness comes," Varda said softly, pulling the delicate necklace chain attached to the aquamarine colored stone, never seen before or after this one, to place around his neck.  

Glorfindel smiled, giving her a hug.

                  Círdan slowly unwrapped his gift to give Êlenrana also.            

                  " Tis a stone Fëanor made, not a Silmaril, but one of the first he wrought," Círdan pulled out a circlet of mithril.

The mithril twisted and turned in an intricate design, encrusted with tiny blue and violet stones and in the middle, a colorless teardrop shaped stone descended from the mithril to lay on the wearer's forehead.  Círdan placed it upon her head and then extended an arm to Varda to escort her out.

                  Glorfindel gazed at his bride.  She looked like a vision one would see only in the heavenliest of dreams.  Old fear seized him, making him wonder if she really wanted to go through with this.  Êlenrana looked up at him and it died away.  She truly loved him.  It shone in her eyes coupled with the gray in her eyes.

                  " This is it," she whispered.

                  " Aye," he said.

She sensed a strange peace around him.

                  " You are not a bit like Elrond was.  Not even worried," Êlenrana commented.

                  " I have no need to be.  I will have the one I love by my side forever soon enough," Glorfindel said.

                  " And then I am yours," Êlenrana kissed him softly.

                  " And then you are mine," Glorfindel returned the kiss.

~*~

                  The festival came and the customary ceremony began.  Varda and Círdan joined the hands of the two and Círdan began the blessings in Sindarin.

                  "_Manwë Súlimo, alae i erthad uin Glorfindel a Êlenrana iell ned…_"Círdan paused, " _Elbereth_."

A few murmurs came as Varda stepped forward, a slight smile on her face.

                  "_Elbereth Gilthoniel, alae i erthad uin Glorfindel ned Gondolin a Êlenrana ned…_" Varda paused, _" Lorien."_

                  "_Ilúvatar, galu am i erthad_," Glorfindel began.

                  "_Eru, aen manadhpant_," Êlenrana began.

                  " _A uireb_," they finished together.

                  The couple then removed their silver betrothal rings, handing them to each other in exchange for a ring of gold.  Glorfindel slipped hers onto her right index finger, and then let her do the same, their eyes never wavering from each other's.  Glorfindel captured her lips in a sealing kiss as a great cheer went up.  Varda smiled up at Manwë with almost a sad look.

                  " She is happy, wife.  Truly happy," Manwë put a reassuring arm around her, pulling her closely in a gesture of reassurance.

                  " But happiness will fade," Varda replied, sadness on her face, " _Im mathon ha galo.** (I feel it grow)**_."

                  " I feel it too, Varda.  I feel it too."

~*~

                  Glorfindel and Êlenrana escaped from the after wedding festivities to the gardens.  The stars shone even brighter than the nights before with their laughter.  The 2 entered the silent and dark room that was now theirs to share.  Êlenrana moved closer to him, waiting for his soft touch.

                  Glorfindel had discarded his outer tunic easily before finding her in the dark.  All the barriers that had once separated them before now lay in a jumbled heap.  They were truly lost in each other for the first time, in the touch, the feel; the exploration of the other as all newlyweds are.  There in his room, the indissoluble bond of marriage was made complete in bodily union.

                  " Where are you going?" Êlenrana asked, feeling him begin to move.

                  " We should return," Glorfindel sat up, letting the cool sheets pool in his lap.

                  " Must we?" Êlenrana pulled the tunic he had picked up from his grasp.

                  " Êlenrana," Glorfindel groaned as she embraced his mouth with a sensual kiss, her hands resting on his still warm body.

                  " Do you really want to return?" Êlenrana asked, " You only said that we should."

                  " And as of now, I am not one to disagree with the daughter of Varda," Glorfindel replied.

~*~

                  " Just a second there, Elladan," Glorfindel sprinted after the boy, catching the young boy by his waist, " Where have you been?"

                  " Outside," Elladan's stern and silent disposition matched Elrond's perfectly.

                  " And you, Elrohir, you best come here also," Glorfindel caught the other twin's soft laughter.

                  Elrohir grinned sheepishly as he approached, more of a sunny temperament like Celebrian, though Glorfindel was sure that the lady did not have the joker side that Elrohir did.  Elrohir's lighter brown hair whipped in the soft wind that blew through the house, out of the braids that Êlenrana had done that morning, while Elladan's were still as perfect as before.

                  " Are we in trouble?" Elrohir asked.

                  " You will be if I do not get you cleaned up and then I too will be in trouble," Glorfindel answered.

                  " Because you lost us?" Elladan asked.

                  Glorfindel grimaced.  That morning when he had agreed to take them for a walk, he had forgotten how slippery 2 young boys could be.  Glorfindel squatted in front of them.

                  " Let's not tell anyone that.  It'll be our little secret," Glorfindel answered.

                  " Oh, really?" Êlenrana rounded the corner, " Glorfindel, what did you do?  Let them run through a mud bath?  Celebrian and Elrond are due back at any moment."

                  " They're washable," Glorfindel shrugged, " Come on, guys, let's…"

                  Glorfindel ran a hand over the back of his neck in frustration.  Elrond and Celebrian stood at the far end of the hall, conversing with another Elf.  Elrond caught sight of them, doing a double take as a grin spread across his face.  He briskly walked towards them, seeing Êlenrana about to lecture again.

                  " Well, well, what do we have here?  2, actually 3, very muddy boys," Elrond stooped in front of his sons, sending a laughing glance up at the twice as muddy Glorfindel.

                  " Daddy," the 2 boys ran into Elrond's arms, soiling his traveling clothes further.

                  " Glorfindel, I cannot believe you let them run in the mud," Celebrian admonished, walking up, " Look at how dirty they are."

                  " They are boys, Celebrian.  They will come home dirtier than this.  I know I did," Elrond replied, " The boys aren't hurt.  Did you 2 have fun?"

                  " Yeah, Glorfindel lost us and we got to play hide and go seek and run in the mud and-" Elrohir began.

Elladan elbowed his outgoing brother, " We weren't supposed to tell."

                  Elrond chuckled glancing up at Glorfindel.  Elrohir bit his lip, looking up also.

                  " I'm sorry.  I forgot," he said.

                  " It's fine.  They would have known sooner or later, though I would rather have had later," Glorfindel replied.

                  " You 2 stink.  It's bath time," Celebrian wrinkled her nose.

                  " Dad, do we have to?" both twins chorused.

                  " If you want dinner, you will listen to your mother," Elrond replied, " Go on ahead with her.  I'll be there after I speak to these 2."

                  " Glorfindel's in trouble," Elrohir grinned.

Elrond playfully swatted at his son, who turned and ran after his mother and older brother.

                  Elrond crossed his arms, looking at Glorfindel expectantly.

                  " Twas an accident, Elrond.  I didn't mean to lose them.  They were ripping Imladris to pieces, so I thought a walk might do them good and-" Glorfindel was cut of by Elrond's laughter.

Elrond clapped Glorfindel's shoulder, trying to get a rein back on his laughter.

                  " But you have found them.  Those boys have eluded even I at times.  They enjoyed having you chase them probably because you do not get cross like I do.  Thank you for watching them.  You too, Êlenrana," Elrond turned to walk off, then turned back, mischief dancing in his eyes, " I cannot wait to see what adventures await you with your own children.  Now excuse me.  I have a bath session to attend."

The lord disappeared down the corridor his wife and children had.

                  Êlenrana wrinkled her nose.

                  " I think you need a bath too.  You're twice as muddy and stinky as the boys," she said.

His muddy hands encircled her waist, drawing her close to sully the pale material she wore.  Êlenrana looked up, surprised.

                  " Someone else seems to be just as stinky and in need of a bath also," Glorfindel murmured.

                  A smile lit her face as she took his hand to lead towards their room.  Elrond watched from his place peeking around the wall with a grin.  And he had thought Celebrian and him were bad before the days of children.  Celebrian's hasty call along with joyful splashing and giggles sent him towards their room quickly.

AN: Thanks to Nemis for the elvish vows.  They are taken from her story, 'The tale of Elrond and Celebrian' and are totally hers, not mine.  Only the way I put the wedding customs is mine.


	11. Chapter 10-Arwen

Chapter 10- Year 240

                  Glorfindel let Êlenrana settle between his legs, laying her back to his chest as they sat under a willow tree, far enough from Imladris so that they were away from the watching eyes.  Glorfindel hummed quietly in the otherwise place of silence.  Butterflies, bees and other bugs went about their way amidst the flowers.  Everything was so peaceful here.  Glorfindel's mind began to drift off to sleep.  The tense pounding of hooves wrenched him out of his lethargic mood.

                  Elladan and Elrohir pulled their horses up beside where they knew the 2 would be.  They had been brought here many times and knew it was the couple's hideaway.  Êlenrana slowly stood, extending her hand to her husband.  The twins waited outside the veil of leaves for them to exit.

                  " What brings you 2 here to disturb us?" Glorfindel demanded, a little cross for being disturbed.

                  " The birthing process has begun.  Father sent us for Êlenrana," Elladan answered.

Êlenrana quickly mounted behind Elladan, knowing the solemn twin would not dawdle along the way.

                  " Need a ride?" Elrohir asked Glorfindel cheerfully.

                  " I believe that if I walk, I will arrive faster," Glorfindel replied.

Elrohir shrugged, walking the horse beside Glorfindel.

                  " Why do not you and Êlenrana have children?  You two are practically a second set of parents to us," Elrohir asked.

                  " Tis up to the One to bestow children.  I do believe I will ride," Glorfindel swung up behind Elrohir.

                  " If you wanted me to be silent, you could have said so," Elrohir muttered, but Glorfindel heard not.

He was too busy thinking.

_* Why don't we have children?_

~*~

                  Glorfindel sat beside Celeborn.

                  " Your wife joined us earlier."

                  " Aye.  She knew to not take Elrohir's horse," Glorfindel replied.

Celeborn chuckled.

                  " The twins think it will be a girl.  Elrond thinks a boy," Celeborn said.

                  " And you?" Glorfindel asked.

                  " Does not matter to me.  A child is a child.  _Thenin **(True)**?_" Celeborn replied.

                  " Aye," Glorfindel nodded, " Elrohir's inquisitiveness already beat you to ask why we do not have children."

Celeborn merely smiled.

                  Galadriel exited, her face a blank sheet, not able to be read.

                  " There is a girl," she said, then her shadowed, " Elrond, come replace Êlenrana."

Elrond was stopped by Êlenrana who spoke in a hushed tone to him.  The twins watched in surprise as Êlenrana walked out.  Glorfindel went to follow, but Celeborn stopped him.  Glorfindel's eyes were rooted to the door she had exited.  Elrohir slipped out.

                  He found Êlenrana sitting on top of a high place with her knees pulled up to her chest.

                  " What is wrong, Êlenrana?" Elrohir asked.

Êlenrana simply shook her head.

                  " Is it because you have no children?" he asked.

She shook her head again.

                  " You mother," Êlenrana's voice cracked.

                  " What?" Elrohir was jolted to attention.

                  " Twas twins again.  One was already dead when delivered.  You will need to be strong for her," Êlenrana answered, " Go back.  Elladan will not know how to deal with this."

Elrohir nodded and returned to the healing house.

                  " Where is she?" Glorfindel muttered.

                  " Out on the terrace.  Go.  I'll keep Celeborn occupied," Elrohir answered, " Grandfather."

                  Glorfindel slipped out, finding her just where Elrohir had said.  Her thoughts showed him the heartache that had taken place.  He sympathetically settled beside her.

                  " Already it begins," Êlenrana whispered.

                  " I am here," Glorfindel pulled her close.

She rested herself in his arms, letting his take some of the sorrow.  He did not bend under the weight, staying strong for her, though the burden threatened to break his strong shoulders.

~*~

                  Elrond cradled the little girl, looking at the image of Celebrian, only with dark curls.  His heart mourned for the one they had lost but still rejoiced that they at least had one.  He exited into the outer room.  Celeborn and Galadriel had left, but the twins lay asleep in the chairs nearby.  Glorfindel and Êlenrana were awake, staring up at the stars, murmuring between themselves.

                  Elrond approached, watching them straighten up.

                  " Watch her please.  Celebrian needs me more," Elrond deposited the child in Glorfindel's arms.

Glorfindel just froze.  His wide eyes traveled up to Elrond's back, then back down to the sleeping baby.

                  " Hold her like this," Êlenrana smiled as she helped his out.

                  " Why can't you just take her?" Glorfindel muttered.

                  " Because you need to learn to be comfortable with children if you want your own," Êlenrana replied.

                  " What is her name?" Glorfindel whispered, trying not to wake the girl.

                  The baby's eyes flickered open anyways, staring up at him before giggling in her baby way.  Glorfindel's tense face softened as he fell in love with the baby.

                  " They have not named her yet.  Call her _Arwen** (noble woman)**_," Êlenrana watched the change with a smile.

Arwen reached up, her hands fingering Glorfindel's long hair that draped over his shoulders almost reverently.  Glorfindel gently pulled it away, seeing Arwen's bright eyes studying the necklace around his neck.  Her pudgy hands reached for the light blue transparent stone.

                  Elladan and Elrohir awoke at about the same time.  Both blinked a few times, seeing Glorfindel and Êlenrana cuddling a child.

                  " How long did we sleep?" Elrohir muttered.

                  " She's your sister, boys," Êlenrana heard them.

The 2 ran over, jostling to look over Glorfindel's shoulder at the happy go lucky baby playing with the necklace.

                  " She looks like Mother," Elrohir said.

                  " She has dark hair," Elladan argued.

                  " She looks like mother if mother had dark hair," Elrohir's smug expression taunted his brother.

                  " Agreed," Elladan sighed.

                  " Breakfast will be soon.  Get yourselves washed up," Êlenrana ordered.

                  " Yes, mother," Elrohir teased.

                  " Get on, you jester," Êlenrana playfully swatted at him.

                  " Yes mother," came the voice as he pranced out after his brother.

                  Êlenrana shook her head.  She laid her head on his shoulder to watch him with the baby.  He was a natural.  Glorfindel looked up at her, almost like he was making sure he was doing the right thing.

                  " You're doing fine, _herven **(Husband)**_.  You're doing fine," Êlenrana reassured.

~*~

                  Elrond exited the next morning to find the couple asleep on the cushions.  His baby girl babbled happily from her place lying on Glorfindel's chest, bringing the 2 out of their slumber.

                  " I will return," Êlenrana stood.

Neither noticed the father watching.  Glorfindel stood, still cradling the baby as he gazed out the window.

                  " Is Êlenrana prepping you with my child?" Elrond asked, standing beside him.

                  " I hope so," Glorfindel answered, " Do you want to-"

                  " Keep her.  She is satisfied," Elrond replied.

                  " Arwen is your-" Glorfindel began.

                  " Who?" Elrond looked up.

                  " Êlenrana told me that you had not named her yet and to call her Arwen for now," Glorfindel answered.

                  " Arwen," Elrond rolled it over his tongue, " I like it.  She will be called Arwen."


	12. Chapter 11-The Gift

Chapter 11- Year 1100

                  " Glorfindel, Glorfindel," Elrohir's pounding feet heralded his coming before his voice did.

Glorfindel turned from inspecting his long unused sword and bow.  The Elf slid past the doorway and then reappeared.

                  " Father is allowing us to go with you to Mirkwood," Elrohir said.

                  Elladan appeared, his face shining with excitement.  Elrond came in last of all.

                  " If it is ok with you, of course, Glorfindel," Elrond said.

                  " If you believe they are ready, then they are welcome," Glorfindel lobbed the choice back at Elrond.

                  " Can we, Father?" Elladan asked, his usually calm voice full of excitement.

                  " No," a little voice answered.

                  Little Arwen ran in, about the age of 6 in looks, though the centuries since her birth told otherwise.  She lifted her hands to Glorfindel who in turn picked her up.

                  " Glorfindel no go.  He stay with me," Arwen finished.

Êlenrana appeared, a smile on her face as she said something to Celebrian.

                  " You 2 may go," Elrond nodded, " One of the Istarí will go also."

Elrond motioned for Glorfindel to come.

                  2 tall aged men, one with a long gray beard and hair almost matching his robe and another with white hair and robes stood in Elrond's private study.

                  " Glorfindel, this is Mithrandir and Curunir," Elrond explained.

Glorfindel bowed slightly, not understanding fully their place at Imladris.  Êlenrana entered and froze.

                  " Lady Êlenrana, tis good to see you again.  You father spoke that you resided in Middle-Earth, but we knew not that you were her in Imladris," the elder, Curunir said.

                  Êlenrana smiled faintly, holding her arms out to Arwen who came easily from Glorfindel's arms.

                  " Tis good to see the wise Istarí again," Êlenrana replied, " The time must have advanced far faster than I knew if you were sent."

                  " Mithrandir will travel with your, Glorfindel," Elrond said.

                  " Travel?" Êlenrana sent Glorfindel an inquiring glance.

                  " We will talk later," Glorfindel murmerred.

Êlenrana nodded.

                  " I will look forward to journeying with you, Mithrandir," Glorfindel said, before following Êlenrana out.

~*~

                  " Why are you leaving?" Êlenrana asked.

                  " Dol Guldur may be an evil stronghold.  They want me to scout it out," Glorfindel answered.

                  " You cannot go," Êlenrana replied.

                  " Pray tell, why not?" Glorfindel asked.

                  " Tis against the rules of the Eldar for a husband to leave his wife with a child on the way," Êlenrana answered.

                  " What?" Glorfindel's head snapped around.

                  " Tis against-" Êlenrana began to repeat.

                  Glorfindel swung her up in his arms.

                  " How long have you kept this from me?" he asked.

                  " A few nights.  Celebrian helped me figure it out today fully," Êlenrana answered.

Glorfindel rested his chin on her head with a contented sigh.  He looked down at her, placing a hand on her flat abdomen.

                  " I would have still loved you, even if you had never bore a child," Glorfindel answered her unasked question softly, " I did not marry you just because I wanted a family.  I love you, Êlenrana.  Now and always."

Êlenrana gave him a gentle kiss.  Glorfindel simply pulled her close, their happiness reflecting off one another like mirrors.

~*~

                  Elrond sat in his study writing when Glorfindel entered, sitting in a chair across from Elrond.

                  " Should you not be packing?" Elrond asked, not even glancing up.

                  " I'm not going," Glorfindel answered.

Elrond's head shot up.

                  " Oh yes you are.  My son's are going," Elrond replied.

                  " No, I'm not," Glorfindel repeated.

                  " And why not?" Elrond crossed his arms.

                  " Tis against the law for me to leave," Glorfindel answered with a grin.

                  " What law?" Elrond still hadn't caught on.

                  " The one that states no husband shall leave his wife during the bearing of a child," Glorfindel replied.

                  Elrond's jaw just dropped.

                  " Êlenrana is…" Elrond trailed off.

Glorfindel nodded.

                  " It's about time," Elrond grinned, with a nod, " You are released from the trip.  I will send them with Mithrandir alone."

                  " Thank you," Glorfindel rose.

Elrond leaned back in his chair, his eyes weary, yet joyful because of the news.  Peace had ended.  He hoped this child would not be born in times worse than what haunted them already.

~*~

                  Elladan and Elrohir swung up, seeing Glorfindel approaching.  Both exchanged curious glances.  The lord was not dressed for the long journey ahead.

                  " I am not coming," Glorfindel said softly, " I expect you 2 to listen to Mithrandir."

Both nodded as their father approached.

                  " I wish you 2 well.  Listen to Mithrandir and do not make me regret sending you without Glorfindel," Elrond said.

A grin broke out on Elrohir's face as he pushed his horse after Mithrandir's.

                  " They did not ask," Elrond said.

                  " They do not suspect," Glorfindel replied.

~*~

                  Celebrian walked along the long hallways with Arwen.  The girl chattered on, while Celebrian's worried eyes stared out the windows.  The fighting at Dol Guldur had continued.  Elrond had sent backup, but had they arrived in time?  Her eyes traveled down to where Glorfindel sat with Êlenrana.  He brushed her hair softly, talking to her and receiving smiles.

                  Celebrian smiled.  She'd watched the already loving couple seem to triple in the amount of love they shared.  Glorfindel was always there with Êlenrana, even when the woman walked the halls restlessly at nights.  Many a times, the 2 would enter with Glorfindel half-asleep during breakfast.  The time was drawing near, Celebrian noted, eying Êlenrana's ample tummy.  Elrond walked out, communicating with Glorfindel.  Glorfindel's posture held worry as he kissed Êlenrana's cheek before following.

                  " Mother," Elrohir swept her up.

                  Celebrian smiled, tears coming to her eyes, as she looked him over.  She embraced him, grime and all, something not accustom to the pristine lady.

                  " You are fine?" she asked, watching him pick up Arwen.

                  " Elladan was hit by an arrow in his shoulder.  Mithrandir patched it up well, but urged for Elrond to check it," Elrohir admitted.

Celebrian rushed towards the healing house.

~*~

                  " How is Elladan?" Êlenrana asked, slipping into a chair beside Celebrian in the outer room.

                  " He is fine," Celebrian answered, " They are rewrapping his shoulder.  Mithrandir did a good job of caring for it."

                  " He is well learned in everything," Êlenrana replied.

                  " And how are you?" Celebrian asked, " The time is near."

                  " Excited.  I think Glorfindel's ready to disown me because he never gets to sleep," Êlenrana laughed.

                  Elrohir walked in with Arwen.  His jaw just dropped when he surveyed Êlenrana's condition.

                  " So this is why Glorfindel could not come," he said, " For this reason, I am glad."

                  " So am I," Glorfindel collapsed in the chair beside Êlenrana.

Arwen promptly jumped into his lap, already tugging at his necklace.  Elladan exited, his shoulder bound against his bare skin under his undone shirt.

                  " He is fine," Elrond reassured them, mostly Celebrian.

                  " Good," Celebrian sighed in relief.

Elrond motioned for Glorfindel to come with him.  Glorfindel set down Arwen, sending Êlenrana an apologetic glance before following.

~*~

                  The next morning, after breakfast, Glorfindel absently stared at the passage in the book Elrond had set before him.  Elrond watched in amusement.

                  " Glorfindel, twould be more believable to me that you are reading that if the book was not upside down," Elrond said.

                  " My mind wanders," Glorfindel shrugged, turning it the right way.

                  " As does Elrohir's.  He is cheerful, but to be this cheerful, something is up.  I have a vague notion it has to do with a maiden," Elrond sighed.

                  Elrohir had grown into a handsome Elf.  He was unlike the other Elves, since he was not as solemn as most and his hair was not dark, nor gold, but a mix of the two.  Elrond had caught many young maidens watching his son, but knew not that his son had begun to notice them.  Footsteps ran in with Elladan.

                  " Boy, did I not tell you to not aggravate that arm?" Elrond stood, almost worriedly.

                  " Mother…Êlenrana…fetch…you," Elladan said between breaths, having run from the other side of the rather large homely house.

                  " Go ahead, Elrond.  I'll try to do the paperwork," Glorfindel said absently.

                  " Tis your child to be born if I am right," Elrond sent Elladan a questioning glance.

The young Elf nodded, straightening.  Glorfindel quickly rose following Elrond.

~*~

                  Elrond watched Glorfindel sit silently in the outer waiting room as the lord had done twice before with Elrond's children.  Glorfindel's eyes were fixed on the door, but he seemed peaceful and relaxed.  Elrond knew it was just a trick used in war so that the enemy did not pick up the fear or nervousness, but Elrond wished this one time, Glorfindel would show his emotion.  Elrond was nervous himself and it wasn't even his child.

                  " Why won't they let me in there?" Glorfindel asked.

                  The lord was more worried to lose his wife than the child.

                  " Tis a woman thing.  They do not let the men inside during the birthing," Elrond shrugged.

                  " Glorfindel," Varda rushed into the room.

                  Glorfindel rose to give his mother-in-law a hug.  Êlenrana's parents had been staying there for the last month.

                  " They have been in there for a while now," Glorfindel said.

                  " I will be back," Varda replied.

Manwë entered, causing Glorfindel to straighten again.

                  " Sit, rest.  Twill be your last for a while," Manwë bid.

                  " Glorfindel," Celebrian stood in the doorway, " Come here."

                  Glorfindel slowly rose again and entered, not knowing what to expect.  Êlenrana laid there, so peaceful, her eyes attached to the bundle she held.  Everyone cleared out as Glorfindel approached.  Celebrian closed the door behind her with a smile.

                  " Ele?" Glorfindel said softly.

                  " Come here," Êlenrana whispered, " She is asleep."

                  " She?" Glorfindel grinned.

A little girl of his own to spoil.  He's practiced on Arwen, but with one of his own flesh and blood…  He bent beside the bed.

                  She had beautiful blonde curls and shared an even amount of her parent's features.  Even now it was obvious she would be beautiful.

                  " She's beautiful, Ele," Glorfindel gently kissed his wife.

                  " Here, hold her," Êlenrana carefully laid the girl in Glorfindel's arms.

                  Êlenrana watched him stand as she sat up.  His face was that of one in awe.  He looked down at her with misty eyes.

                  " She will be just like you," he whispered.

                  " What will you name her?" Êlenrana asked.

The girl's pink mouth opened giving a contented sigh.

                  " Annalin," Glorfindel answered.

                  " Gift of song.  With a name like that, she best have a beautiful voice," Êlenrana replied.

Glorfindel sat beside her.

                  " If she is anything like her mother, she will," he gave her a gentle kiss, cradling the child proudly.

                  Elladan and Elrohir were talking in excited murmurs when Glorfindel finally exited.  The twins fought over who would get to see the baby first.  Glorfindel let Manwë take the baby.

                  " What is her name?" Elrohir asked.

                  " Annalin," Glorfindel answered.

Arwen reached out her hands for Glorfindel to pick her up.  He swung her up so she could see the baby.

                  " _Laes **(baby)**_," Arwen said.

Glorfindel nodded.

                  "_ Laes an Arwen o gannando ah** (Baby for Arwen to play with)**?_" Arwen asked.

All chuckled wondering what Glorfindel would say.  Luckily, Elrohir distracted her.  Manwë looked up at Glorfindel as he placed Annalin back in his arms.

                  " Hold close to her.  She will be grown and having children before you know it," Manwë's voice betrayed his thoughts of his own daughter.

                  " You 2 are welcome here anytime you wish to visit her," Glorfindel said.

                  " Maybe she will visit Taniquetil one day.  I would allow her to return here of course," Manwë replied.

                  " We will let her decide."


	13. Chapter 12-Battles and babies

Chapter 12-Year 1489

                  " Daddy," a giggling girl with a head full of Shirley Temple curls, though longer, pounced on Glorfindel's back.

Glorfindel smiled at her.  Annalin had grown well into her teens, a beautiful girl, but not like Arwen.  Arwen, his second daughter, as he called her, far exceeded in grace and beauty.

                  " And how is my Annalin?" Glorfindel grinned at her.

                  " She is fine.  Lord Elrond asked me to find you.  He is not in a good mood," Annalin replied.

                  " What did you do?" Glorfindel asked.

                  Annalin had taken to Elrohir, learning from him his ways of tricks and such.  She had scared Glorfindel to death a few times with her pranks.

                  " Nothing," Annalin's eyes widened in innocence.

                  "Except scare me half to death.  I thought she had cut herself, but it was only berries," Elrond answered, walking up.

                  " Elrond," Annalin wailed.

                  " Get you to your mother, Anna," Glorfindel shook his head.

Annalin nodded, running out.

                  " What is it?" Glorfindel asked.

                  Working with Elrond for so many centuries had enabled him to read the lord like a book.  Elrond was worried.

                  " Arnor has been invaded by the Witch-king, or so we believe.  I am sending you, Elladan, Elrohir and as many as I can muster to help the troops of Gondor," Elrond answered.

                  " When do we leave?" Glorfindel asked.

                  " Tomorrow morning."

~*~

                  Êlenrana found Glorfindel packing.

                  " Where are you going?" she asked.

                  " Arnor.  It has been invaded and I am to lead the troops," Glorfindel answered.

Annalin watched from the door, not daring to make a sound.

                  " Be safe," Êlenrana whispered.

                  Glorfindel turned, engulfing her in his arms.  Êlenrana buried her face in his chest.

                  " I will come back, Êlenrana," he promised.

                  " You will," Êlenrana nodded, and then fled.

Annalin could see the struggle in her father's eyes.  He was torn between duty and his wife.  His threw his bow onto the bed, running after his wife.  Annalin sighed in relief, turning to go find Arwen.

~*~

                  Êlenrana tucked her knees under her chin.  A soft shawl fell around her uncovered arms.

                  " I do not want to go either," he whispered.

Êlenrana turned, sorrow once again plain in her eyes.

                  " I know," she seized his mouth with hers.

Glorfindel let her control the kiss.  His mind traveled back to their first kiss and he deepened it, exerting more of the passion that dwelt in him.

                  " Come," Êlenrana led him into their bedchamber.

                  Glorfindel hungrily attacked her lips.

                  " Slow, Herven.  We have plenty of time," Êlenrana whispered, " I want you to remember this."

She pushed off his outer tunic and shirt, her hands flitting about his trousers, causing him to moan in pleasure.  Êlenrana kissed him open mouthed, letting the sensuality take over.

                  " I'm all yours," she whispered.

Glorfindel's slim fingers worked on her dress with a quickness that made her laugh.

                  "Patience, Glorfindel, Patience," she whispered.

                  " No, my love, not this time," he replied, silencing her with a kiss.

~*~

                  Glorfindel walked out with Êlenrana.  Their hands were intertwined as they approached the waiting armed Elves.  She kissed his cheek softly.

_* Be careful.  Though you know your fate, do not flaunt it.  Cockiness only leads to death._

_* Thank you for those comforting parting words, Love._

Êlenrana pushed him off towards his horse with a grin.  Glorfindel looked back at her with a grin, before mounting beside Elrohir.

                  " And I thought unwed couples were worse.  Proved me wrong," Elrohir muttered.

                  " Wait until a maiden catches your eye," Glorfindel replied.

Elrohir smiled only slightly, but Glorfindel caught the dreamy look.  He hoped he had not looked like such a sap when he had first courted Êlenrana.  Glorfindel smiled.  He would have to question Elrohir about this lady.

~*~

                  They were there.  The cries of battle could be heard.  Glorfindel crested the hill first.

                  " _Tangado a chadad **(Establish to hurling)**_," Glorfindel cried, his clear voice reigning over the sounds of war.

Elladan and Elrohir rode up beside him.

                  " Orders, sir?" Elrohir's serious voice made Glorfindel think for a second that Elrond had joined them.

                  " Fight and be safe.  Your father will murder me if an arrow touches your scrawny hides.  Get on," Glorfindel spurred his horse away.

                  His horse was shot from beneath him, but that was a mere setback to Glorfindel.  This was his domain, this battlefield.  He excelled at warfare and fighting.  His keen eyes spotted an outnumbered man.  Glorfindel suddenly remembered Gil-Galad's fate and ran towards the warrior, slicing orcs left and right.  The enemy was growing few now.  Many of the orcs were retreating.

                  " I am Eärnur, Captain of Gondor," the man said as they retreated out of the fighting, " Do you know who led this troop of Elves?"

                  " Twould be I, Glorfindel of Imladris.  Lord Elrond sent us," Glorfindel said.

                  " I thank you and your lord.  We were outnumbered vastly until you came," Eärnur nodded, " This way."

The 2 found horses awaiting them at a nearby camp, not too far from the main fighting.

                  " Sir, what's that?" a soldier pointed.

Glorfindel shaded his eyes.

                  A rider on a black horse dressed and masked in black galloped towards them.  He stopped in the middle of the battlefield.  Both men and orcs stopped fighting, moving away.  Eärnur pushed his horse forward towards it, stopping but a little ways from the black rider.  Glorfindel did not notice Elladan and Elrohir approach on their horses, his eyes fixed on the rider, the Witch-king.

                  The witch-king assessed the field, seeing they were losing.  He turned his empty hate-filled eyes upon Eärnur.  With a screech of anger, he turned his horse upon the man, drawing his sword.  Eärnur stood strong, but his horse bolted away, fearful of the evil the Witch-king had.  The shrill cry of laughter, which sounded like nails on chalkboard, struck fear into the hearts of all men.  Glorfindel's mind was busy uttering elvish magic to hear the grating sound.  The witch-king approached the camp where many of the soldiers had retreated.  Glorfindel drew his sword.  Elladan nudged Elrohir; both of the twin's eyes open wide.

                  No longer was Glorfindel dressed in the drab gear of war, but the lord shone.  From his eyes burnt the fire that dwells with Eru.  The witch-king was still laughing when he caught sight of the lord and stopped.  Glorfindel's white horse reared in a warning.  The witch-king turned with another shrill shriek of laughter and flew from there, not wishing to deal with an angry Elf-lord.  Eärnur began to pursue him, but Glorfindel's horse cut in front of the captain's.

                  " Do not pursue him.  He will not return to this land.  Far off is yet his doom and not by the hand of a man will he fall," Glorfindel said.

The man turned his horse away angrily, riding in the opposite direction.  Glorfindel watched him go.

                  " What is his problem?" Elladan asked, pulling up his horse beside Glorfindel's.

                  " He wishes for vengeance that he will not have," Glorfindel answered, turning his horse, " The witch-king will be the death of him."

And many years would pass before his prediction came true.

~*~

                  Êlenrana sat in the library, reading a book alone, and resting it on her stomach, her large stomach to be exact.  She was pregnant again and this time had not known until Glorfindel was well on his way.  Arwen entered with Annalin, the 2 like peas in a pod.

                  " Do you think-" Annalin began.

                  " They're here.  They're home," Elrond ran by telling.

The 2 girls turned to run out, but not before Êlenrana stopped them.

                  " Say nothing to anyone of my condition, especially your father.  Tell him I wait in the library," Êlenrana ordered.

The girls nodded.

~*~

                  Elrond met the army, watching the weary warriors dismount and rest.

                  " Glorfindel, how did it fare?" Elrond asked.

                  " The Witch-king was driven out.  Your sons fought well," Glorfindel answered, watching the twins glow under his praise.

                  " Is this so?" Elrond asked, " Well, it seems that I have no choice but to send my 2 Elf-lord sons off more often."     

                  " Elf-lords?" Elladan's eyes widened.

                  " If you do not wish the title," Elrond began.

                  " Thank you, Father.  This is a great honor," Elrohir cut in with a smile.

                  " Elrohir, for you, I have received many letters from Princess Kalaina from Mirkwood," Elrond sent his son an inquiring glance.

                  " Isn't that nice of her?" Glorfindel nudged Elrohir with a knowing smile.

Elrohir's face flamed a fiery red under their teasing.

                  " Daddy," Annalin ran into his arms.

Arwen approached, hugging her brothers.

                  " Where is your mother?" Glorfindel asked, scanning the faces.

                  " In the library waiting for you," Annalin answered.

Glorfindel turned to hurry off.

                  " Why didn't she come out?  Is she ok?" Elrohir asked worriedly.

                  " You shall see at dinner.  Go wash up," Elrond replied.

                  " Elf-lords now and I still feel like I'm only 200," Elrohir grinned, before joining up with his brother to talk animatedly all the way inside.

                  " They will be surprised, eh, _selleth **(daughters)**_?" Elrond escorted them towards the house, " What I would give to see Glorfindel's face."

~*~

                  Glorfindel entered the library, closing the door behind him.  He spied her golden locks on the other side of a rack of books and went to sneak up on her.  Êlenrana heard him, but made no movement.  His arms slid around her, expecting to find her small.  Glorfindel pulled back in surprise.

                  " You returned safe," Êlenrana said.

                  " And you have changed," Glorfindel replied, sitting beside her.

                  " Tis your child.  You were well on your way when it came to my attention," Êlenrana said.

                  " What does Annalin think?" Glorfindel asked.

                  " She is excited.  What does her father think?" Êlenrana replied.

                  " He is overjoyed to have returned safely to find his family about to grow," Glorfindel whispered.

                  " I am glad," Êlenrana rested herself in his arms.

~*~

                  " Nana," the golden haired toddler stretched his pudgy hands out to Êlenrana.

                  " What is it, Glórhen?" Êlenrana easily lifted him up.

Along with having gold hair, the toddler had inherited eyes of an exquisite gray with gold lining the edges, leading them to call him Glórhen, gold eyes.  The little boy merely cuddled up to her.  Êlenrana smiled, cradling him.  Her sad eyes surveyed the forests she could see from the window.  She let a gentle wind caress her face as she closed her eyes.  It was growing.


	14. Chapter 13-Joy diminishes everafter

Chapter 13-2509

                  " Mother, must you go?  Spend spring here," Arwen urged, holding a small toddler.

Êlenrana had once again given birth to a son, Imuialion.  The little boy babbled on in his own language, unaware of the struggle between the mother and daughter. 

                  " Child, I must go.  I need to see my home.  My soul aches for it, like tis my last time I will ever see it," Celebrian smiled at her daughter's worried face, " Your father needs you to be strong now with your brothers and now I gone.  I will be fine."

                  " Elladan spoke of the multiplying orcs," Arwen continued.

                  " My escorts will keep me safe.  Now hold up your head and erase those worry lines for they are for naught," Celebrian said, " I will be back with the fall leaves."

                  Celebrian kissed Imuialion's forehead, pushing back the boy's blonde bangs.  She then mounted her horse.  Elrond approached, speaking to her softly in Elvish.  Celebrian let him take her hand to kiss it softly.  The horse began to walk and their hands slowly drifted from the others.  The company left out the main gates.  None of that party ever returned to Imladris, as they were before, of course.

~*~

                  Êlenrana's face contorted with pain.  Glorfindel's arms wrapped around her as she collapsed, her head buried in his shoulder as her thin shoulders shook.  Elrond could only stare at Elladan.

                  " If you are up to your brother's tricks," Elrond began, denial rising up his seldom seen anger.

                  " Grandfather never received Mother in Lorien.  We found the party at Redhorn Pass.  They had been mutilated, all save Mother.  Orcs, Father," Elladan interrupted.

                  " I will help," Glorfindel said softly.

                  " Twould be appreciated," Elladan nodded.

                  Arwen rushed into her father's arms.  Elrond's empty eyes showed that the situation finally fully comprehended.  Arwen sobbed openly for the both of them.

                  " Go," Êlenrana urged Glorfindel, " I will be fine.  You must find Celebrian."

Glorfindel left with Elladan.  Êlenrana sat shakily, the sorrow cruelly fresh again.  Her curse was one she had hid from for far too long.  Sauron was rising.  Her joy was to diminish ever after.

~*~

                  Glorfindel pointed silently at the light coming from some rocks.  Orkish gibberish sounded roughly as they seemed to laugh.

_* Over to the sides.  We will trap them coming from 3 directions._

The twins moved off silently in opposite directions.

                  Glorfindel waited until they were in place before the 3 rushed on the orcs.  The group lay dead before they even knew what hit them.  Glorfindel bent beside Celebrian, pulling off his cape to wrap around the lady's uncovered body.  The twins ran up.

                  " I want to see her.  Is she ok?" Elrohir asked, emotion reeking from his voice.

Glorfindel was silent, mounting his horse and urging it to ride with the wind.

~*~

                  Elrond dashed after Glorfindel, seeing his wife in the lord's arms.

                  " Êlenrana," Glorfindel called.

Êlenrana appeared, running along side him.

                  " Help me with the healing potions," Glorfindel whispered, " Elrond will break down."

Glorfindel disappeared inside the room.

                  " Elrond, you cannot," she began.

Elrond tried to push by her.  Êlenrana pushed him back.  Elrond's eyes burnt with fire as he tried once again to get by.  Suddenly he was on his back.  Êlenrana's eyes shone with an angry fire and in that instant, Elrond saw the true glory of the Valar.

                  " You cannot enter.  Not in your state," she closed the door behind her.

                  Glorfindel was already at work, tending to the festering wound on Celebrian's shoulder.  Êlenrana took a deep breath, behind beside him to help.

                  " You should go out to Elrond," Êlenrana said softly.

Glorfindel wiped his teary eyes, looking up at Êlenrana with almost a defeated look.

                  " He's the only one skilled enough to save her now."

~*~

                  Elrond jumped to his feet when Glorfindel exited.

                  " Elrond, you're the only one who has enough knowledge to help her," Glorfindel stopped Elrond.

                  " Let me by," Elrond ordered.

The twins could see the struggle in Glorfindel's eyes.

                  " Elrond," Glorfindel gently shook the lord, " Listen to me."

                  " Let me see her," Elrond ordered again, his voice laced with desperation, and then added in an angry tone, " Do not make me order you again."

                  " You have to help her, Elrond.  No one else knows how to tend to the poison," Glorfindel's shaking made Elrond listen somewhat.

Glorfindel moved away with a sigh.

                  Elrond fell to his knees beside her bed, tears running down his face.  The regal lord totally broke down at the image of his lively wife so pale, so dead.  He lifted his head abruptly.

                  " Fetch me that," Elrond ordered Êlenrana.

                  Glorfindel slumped in a chair, letting his head rest in his hands.  The twins sat on either side of him.

                  " Daddy," Imuialion ran in.

Glorfindel scooped up the 3 year old absently.  Êlenrana exited and Glorfindel put his son in Elrohir's arms, standing.  Êlenrana rushed into his arms sobbing.  Elrohir put Imuialion aside and left.  Elladan simply played with the young boy silently, not knowing exactly what to do.  

~*~

                  Elrond exited, half of what he had been.  His tired, dull gray eyes saw nothing.

                  " It is not working," he announced, " You may see her."

Glorfindel took the sleeping Imuialion from Elladan.  A red rimmed eyed Elrohir entered.

                  " Go inside," Êlenrana urged.

Elrohir shook his head, a single tear falling down his cheek as he stared at his shoes.  Êlenrana stood, pulling him close in a motherly fashion as his tears began again.  Elrond sat beside Glorfindel.

                  " I should have been there," Elrond said dully.

                  " If you have been there, she would be not better off.  You would be dead instead and she would still lie there," Glorfindel replied.

                  " How-" Elrond began.

                  " How do you know that you could have changed anything save an early death?" Glorfindel interrupted, " Go to your wife.  Bring her back, Elrond.  You're the only one that can."

                  " Not even I can help her now."

Elrond's proud shoulders lay slumped as he entered.  Glorfindel could only remember one time the lord had ever been this defeated and that had been Gil-Galad's death and this time Celebrian wasn't able to help Elrond cope.

~*~

                  Elrond could feel a hand caressing his face.  He slowly looked up.  Celebrian's eyes were open slightly.

                  " Celebrian?" Elrond asked softly, taking her hand.

                  " Why didn't you let me die?" Celebrian asked, " You have brought me back to the very place I ran from."

                  " I wanted you to live, Celebrian," Elrond answered.

                  " You do not know what they…" Celebrian shuddered.

                  " Let me take it," Elrond urged.

                  " I cannot," Celebrian replied.

And she couldn't.  If she saw all she had experienced, it would break him beyond repair.

~*~

                  " She is no longer Celebrian," Glorfindel remarked.

The lady of Imladris walked forlornly down the hallway.  She took not joy in the house as she once had.

                  " I know," Elrond replied, " She is not the woman I married.  Do you think Êlenrana would heal her?"

Glorfindel shrugged, knowing full well the answer.  Êlenrana refused to use any of her powers that she might have that were different from any Firstborn's.  Her identity was still a secret after all these years.  Glorfindel knew she would only use it if desperate measures needed to be taken.

                  " She would not," Glorfindel finally sighed.

                  " Will Varda wait for us?" Elrond asked softly, " Celebrian speaks of the Sea."

                  " Both of you cannot go.  You have 3 children, Elrond.  You cannot leave them," Glorfindel answered.

                  " I cannot live without her," Elrond began.

                  " She is not dead.  You will be separated for but a short time," Glorfindel replied, " Think of leaving Arwen and your sons.  They look up to your more than you know."

                  " They have you and Êlenrana," Elrond argued with a shrug.

                  The 3 children of Elrond listened in from outside the door, praying for Glorfindel to reach their father.

                  " Êlenrana and I are not their parents.  They are your children," Glorfindel said.

                  " You can care-" Elrond began.

                  " Where is your heart and mind?  You will leave your children because your wife wishes to go over the Sea?  Sauron has not risen yet.  You would abandon Gil-Galad's cause now, when the end is so near?" Glorfindel's anger got the best of him, " Gil-Galad would be disappointed of the Elrond I see."

                  A loud crash came and Elladan pushed the door open.  Glorfindel was ducking Elrond's angry fists.

                  " Father," Arwen gaped.

The twins leaped into action, easily controlling Elrond.

                  " How dare you speak like that, Glorfindel," Elrond spat angrily.

                  " You cannot abandon Gil-Galad's cause now when it is so close to an end.  If you do, then he died in vain," Glorfindel replied, then left.

                  " Daddy, do not leave me," Arwen threw her arms around his neck.

Elrond stared dejectedly into space.  Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a glance.  They were going to lose both their parents.

~*~

                  Êlenrana found Glorfindel by their tree at dusk.  He was sitting, his knees drawn up to rest his forehead on and his arms draped around his legs.  She knelt beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

                  " I lost it, Ele.  I just couldn't control my temper with him like that," he whispered.

                  " Elrond announced that Celebrian will leave to go over the Sea, but he will stay," Êlenrana said, " Come back to the house.  You missed dinner."

He nodded, letting her lead the way back.

~*~

                  " Hello, Celebrian," Varda greeted the dull woman, who simply nodded.

Varda turned to Elrond.

                  " She will find her peace and joy again in the Blessed Realm.  She will be waiting for you after you complete what Gil-Galad started," Varda said.

                  " Thank you," Elrond replied.

                  " Do not keep Glorfindel's words against him.  He knows you would have done the same to him if the tables were turned and he is right.  Your children will need you more than Celebrian.  She will be in all the glory the Firstborn were made to reside in," Varda finished softly.

                  Glorfindel approached hesitantly with Êlenrana, Annalin, Glórhen and Imuialion.  Annalin was also going to Valinor, wishing to see the land of her mother.

                  " Be good," Glorfindel bent before his daughter, " I will miss you."

                  " You will not be angry if I stay, will you?  I can look after Lady Celebrian for Lord Elrond so he does not needlessly worry," Annalin asked.

                  Elrond smiled faintly approaching.

                  " It would please me very much to know that someone from the House of Glorfindel watched over my wife.  He has seemed to always be there in my family's times of need," Elrond said.

Glorfindel smiled softly.  He had been in Gondolin to help Elrond's father and grandparents when they fled the hidden city.

                  " All is forgiven?" Glorfindel asked softly.

Elrond nodded.

                  " I am sorry for my actions.  Thank you for talking some sense into me," Elrond smiled.

The 2's simple gesture of catching of arms renewed the old friendship.

                  Êlenrana sent Elrond's children a smile and nod.  The 3 sighed in relief, happy to see the estrangement mended.

                  " We must go," Varda's gentle voice reminded.

No escorts were needed as the 3 women mounted their horses.  The 3 faded into the night as Glorfindel lifted his voice in a farewell song.

Gilthoniel A!  Elbereth 

_We still remember, we who dwell_

_In this far land beneath the trees_

The starlight on the western seas 

The 2 Elves were never seen again in Middle-Earth.


	15. Chapter 14-Estel

Chapter 14-2933

                  " Watch him well.  He has never gone orc hunting before.  I cannot believe I have agreed to let him do this," Glorfindel said.

                  " Glórhen is well trained.  He has the skills of an up and coming Elf-lord, though he is young," Elladan replied, " He will be safe.  I can guarantee that Elrohir and I will keep both our eyes on him."

                  " I am ready," the 17 year old looking Glórhen ran up with Arwen not too far behind.

                  " Listen well to Elladan and Elrohir.  And mind Arathorn also," Glorfindel ordered.

                  " Come now, Father.  You will have nothing to worry about," Glórhen mounted cockily.

                  Glorfindel stilled his middle child's horse.

                  " Your mother told me these words before I left to battle the witch-king and I pass them on to you.  Cockiness is the path to death," Glorfindel said softly, " Be on your guard.  Orcs are not as stupid as many think."

Glórhen threw his gold hair over one shoulder rakishly before joining the other lords with a grin.  Glorfindel looked at Arwen.

                  "_Caro im achas an úthelo _ **_(Do I fear for no purpose)_**?" Glorfindel asked.

Arwen shrugged, a small smile on her face as she watched Glórhen go.  Glorfindel tried to keep the smile to himself.  It was no secret that his son and Elrond's daughter had fallen for each other.  Glorfindel's eyes shadowed as he watched the small figures travel on.  He never did see his son again until Glorfindel himself walked the halls of Mandos.

~*~

                  Elrohir galloped up with a woman riding in front of him.  Elrond rushed out with Êlenrana close behind him.  Glorfindel was away in Mirkwood, keeping an eye on Dol Guldur with Mithrandir.

                  " Father, this is Gilraen, Arathorn's wife and Aragorn, their son.  Arathorn is dead," Elrohir said.  

                  " Welcome to Imladris," Êlenrana began with a smile.

                  " Are you the lady, Êlenrana?" Gilraen asked nervously, her brown eyes darting about under her dark brown bangs.

                  " Yes," Êlenrana nodded.

                  " My son and I are forever indebted to you for raising such a brave son.  He saved our lives.  The orcs had found us.  He gave up his life so that we might live," Gilraen said.

                  Êlenrana's hand fell from her mouth to the broach holding her hooded cape at her throat.  A strangled cry was emitted from her before she fell to her knees in the mud.  The rain poured in sheets now as her tears came.  A little hand wiped one away.

                  " Tear," he said.

Êlenrana looked up at the dark haired boy.

                  " Rain," the boy giggled, splashing a puddle, " Mud."

                  " Please, take my son to care for," Gilraen urged, " You shall act as an adoptive mother and Elrond his father.  Please do this for me."

                  " He will not replace the one I lost, but I will care for him as you have asked," Êlenrana nodded, " He is my _estel **(hope)**_."

                  " As he shall be called from this day forth.  Not one of us is to utter a word of his lineage, save that he is of my blood," Elrond ordered, " Glorfindel will be told of course."

~*~

                  Estel buried his face in Êlenrana's shoulder as the flames leapt up.  Glorfindel watched with unchecked tears as his son was put to rest.  Imuialion kept his eyes downcast, standing next to Arwen who stood beside her grandparents.  Tears ran down Arwen's face as she did not try to hide them.  Though there was a huge age gap, Elrond and Glorfindel had spoke of betrothing the 2 as a reminder of the friendship between the houses.  Arwen had chosen to go back to Lorien for a while.

                  Glorfindel glanced at the little boy Êlenrana held.  The boy's bright golden brown eyes peered up at his through his long bangs.  Estel reached out his arms to Glorfindel.  The little boy snuggled in his arms like Glórhen once had.  Glorfindel abruptly placed Estel back in Êlenrana's arms.  The mortal would never take his son's place.

~*~

                  Glorfindel passed by Estel's rooms to hear crying that night.

                  " Nana?  Ada?" the little boy's voice began to rise in desperation, " Nana?  Ada?"

Glorfindel pushed the door open a little, but enough that Estel caught sight of him.

                  " Ada," Estel crawled over his covers to the edge of his bed, " It dark.  No like dark."

Glorfindel just stared.  He couldn't love this child.  Not this one.  This one had taken his son from him.

                  " Ada, it dark.  Please," Estel reached out his tiny arms to Glorfindel.

                  The father in Glorfindel won out in the end.  He swung Estel up into his arms.

                  " I am Glorfindel, Estel," Glorfindel said, " Not Ada."

                  " Glor…" Estel's brow puckered in confusion.

                  " Glorfindel," Glorfindel repeated.

                  " Glor…fin," Estel's eyes drooped, " El…"

Glorfindel softly sang Estel to sleep until he fell asleep himself with the boy still in his arms.

~*~

                  " Good morning, Ada, Glorfindel.  I see the paperwork is biting again," 15 year old Estel entered, chewing on an apple.

                  " What brings you to the library?" Glorfindel asked, " This is the last place I'd expect you."

The dark haired child had grown steadily, changing with the passing years, while both the Elves had remained untouched.

                  " Nana Êlenrana spoke of Beren and Lúthien.  I have no idea who they are," Estel began.

                  " They are mine and your ancestors, one of the 2 unions between the Eldar and Edain.  The other union was between my father's parents," Elrond interrupted.

                  " Tell me more," Estel pulled up a chair.

                  Glorfindel smiled before beginning to sing.

_The leaves were long, the grass was green,_

_The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,_

And in the glade a light was seen 

_Of stars in shadow shimmering._

_Tinúviel was dancing there_

_To music of a pipe unseen,_

_And light of stars was in her hair,_

_And in her raiment glimmering._

_There Beren came from mountains cold,_

_And lost he wandered under leaves,_

_And where the Elvin-river rolled_

_He walked alone and sorrowing._

_He peered between the hemlock-leaves_

_And saw in wonder flowers of gold_

_Upon her mantle and her sleeves,_

_And her hair like shadow following._

_Enchantment healed his weary feet_

_That over hills were doomed to roam;_

_And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,_

_And grasped at moonbeams glistening._

_Through woven woods in Elvenhome_

_She lightly fled on dancing feet,_

_And left him lonely still to roam_

_In the silent forest listening._

_He heard there oft the flying sound_

_Of feet as light as linden-leaves,_

_Or music welling underground,_

_In hidden hollows quavering._

_Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,_

_And one by one with sighing sound_

_Whispering fell the beachen leaves_

_In the wintry woodland wavering._

_He sought her ever, wandering far_

_Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,_

_By light of moon and ray of star_

_In frosty heavens shivering._

_Her mantle glinted in the moon,_

_As on a hill-top high and far_

_She danced, and at her feet was strewn_

_A mist of silver quivering._

_When winter passed, she came again,_

_And her song released the sudden spring,_

_Like rising lark, and falling rain,_

_And melting water bubbling._

_He saw the elfin-flowers spring_

_About her feet, and healed again_

_He longed by her to dance and sing_

_Upon the grass untroubling._

_Again she fled, but swift he came._

_Tinúviel! Tinúviel!_

_He called her by her elvish name;_

_And there she halted listening._

_One moment stood she, and a spell_

_His voice laid on her: Beren came,_

_And doom fell on Tinúviel_

_That in his arms lay glistening._

_As Beren looked into her eyes_

_Within the shadows of her hair,_

_The trembling starlight of the skies_

_He saw there mirrored shimmering._

_Tinúviel the elven-fair,_

_Immortal maiden elven-wise,_

_About him cast her shadowy hair_

_And arms like silver glimmering._

_Long was the way that fate them bore,_

_O'er stony mountains cold and gray,_

_Through halls of ireon and darkling door,_

_And woods of nightshade morrowless._

_The Sundering Seas between them lay,_

_And yet at last they met once more,_

_And long ago they passed away_

_In the forest singing sorrowless._

                  Estel's eyes were full of light when Glorfindel finished.

                  " Where is that at so I might memorize it?  It is beautiful," Estel asked.

                  " Try the books over there.  It is the Lay, L-A-Y, of Beren, B-E-R-E-N, and Lúthien, L-U-T-H-I-E-N," Elrond answered, spelling each word.

                  Estel scampered off as Glorfindel sighed.

                  " He is much like Glórhen," Elrond said, " But his fate will be much different."

                  " I know.  Êlenrana says little, but I can tell she thinks the same," Glorfindel replied.

                  " Who is Glórhen?" Estel asked, plopping back down in his chair with his coveted book.

                  " My son," Glorfindel answered, " He died 13 years ago."

                  " I do not remember him," Estel said.

                  " You had just come to Imladris.  Leastways, you would remember only the funeral," Glorfindel replied, " Excuse me."

                  Estel watched Glorfindel go.

                  " What happened to his son?  I thought he had only Imuialion," Estel asked.

                  " Kilt by orcs when saving the wife and child of the King of the Dúnedain," Elrond answered, " You are a lot like him.  That is something to strive for, save his cockiness.  Cockiness led to his death."

Estel nodded, soaking up the information like a dry sponge.  Estel picked up his book and left.

                  Estel searched for a quiet place and heard singing.  He found Êlenrana and was about to join her when he saw Glorfindel joining her.  His voice joined hers in the Elvish song.  Estel watched as the 2 seemed to converse between each other, both seeming to be in pain.  Estel began to slip away, as to not bother them and ran smack dab into Elrond.

                  " Spying, eh?" Elrond asked.

                  " I did not mean to," Estel answered.

                  " Come.  I just happen to have 2 bows ready," Elrond said.

Estel grinned, trading in the book for a bow.


	16. Chapter 15-The doom of Luthien

Chapter 15- Year 2951

                  Elrond surveyed the land towards Mordor.  Sauron had revealed himself and was gathering his forces.  The reoccupation of Dol Guldur supported Elrond's fears also.  And to now make matters worse, Elrond had to worry about his daughter's safe arrival from Lorien.

                  " You called for me, Ada?" Estel entered.

                  " Walk with a tired old Elf," Elrond bid.

                  Estel fell in step beside Elrond, dressed for once in regal Elvin robes and not his traveling rags.  The mortal had grown well into manhood, looking almost identical to Elros at that age.  Estel glanced around the hall curiously.  No one, save Glorfindel and others in high rank were allowed near the old library that also served as Elrond's place of peace.  They entered the musty study and Estel's eyes grew as he surveyed 3 things lying upon beautiful decorated short stone columns amidst beautiful fabric.

                  " Name them," Elrond motioned to them.

                  Estel glanced at each, knowing them by heart.

                  " The ring of Barahir, the shards of Narsil and the Scéptre of Annúminas, all are heirlooms of the house of the Númenor.  I thought these were lost," Estel answered.

                  " Of your house, Aragorn," Elrond replied.

                  " My house?  Aragorn?  I am Estel, Ada.  The son of Arathorn was lost," Estel said.

                  " The son of Arathorn was as lost as these heirlooms.  He was merely concealed for a time.  You are Aragorn, son of Arathorn, descendent of my brother, Elros and the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor," Elrond replied, " And you know I do not jest with matters such as this."

                  Aragorn was too stunned to say anything.  He was the heir to the throne of Gondor?  Everything in Imladris had been a lie?

                  " Here is the Ring of Barahir," said Elrond, " The token of our kinship from afar; and here also are the shards of Narsil.  With these you may yet do great deeds; for I foretell that the span of your life shall be greater than the measures of Men, unless evil befalls you or you fail at the test.  But the test will be hard and long.  The Scéptre of Annúminas I withhold, for you have yet to earn it."

                  " Thank you, I think?" Aragorn said, his mind overwhelmed.

                  " You are truly the hope of men, Aragorn.  Never forget your duty," Elrond replied.

Aragorn bowed low and left, carrying the 2 gifts.  Though a shadow filled his eyes, his shoulders stood taller than before and confidence, not a arrogant type, but a self-assuring type seemed to generate from him.

~*~

                  He still was unsure of this that Elrond spoke of.  Aragorn slipped out the next night at sunset.  Joy seemed to rise in him and he began to sing his favorite song of all: The Lay of Beren and Lúthien.

                  And with his voice, he seemed to create the likeness of Lúthien.  Aragorn halted, his song trailing off.  He watched her glide among the birch tree stems.  Fearing it was a dream and she would disappear, he cried, " Tinúviel, Tinúviel."

                  Arwen turned, her eyes widening.  Glórhen?  It couldn't be.  She scrutinized closer, noticing the darkness of his hair, the added brown and the unpointed ears.  This was but a mortal, but still, he had Glórhen's manner about him.

                  " Who are you that you call me by that name?" she asked

                  Aragorn's head snapped up.  He looked around, making sure she was speaking to him, then licked his lips nervously.

                  " I sang of Lúthien, M'lady and you looked to be the one I sang of," he answered.

                  Arwen smiled softly.  He was speaking the truth, thinking he would be reprimanded.  Arwen's smile grew a little.  He would find no reprimand from her.

                  " I am not Lúthien, though many say I am in her likeness.  Who are you?"

                  " Estel, I was once called, but now I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Aragorn said.

                  " We are alike then.  I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond," Arwen replied, " Come, walk with me.  I crave a companion."

                  Aragorn hesitantly complied, holding out his elbow and placing a hand over the one of hers that rested in the crook of his elbow.  The doom he had sang of fell heavy upon his heart alone.  Only time knew where it would lead.

~*~

                  Êlenrana found Arwen on her balcony, humming dreamily.  Arwen brushed her long hair, staring off into space.

                  " What Elf has caught your eye?  He must be quite charming to finally have you look at him," Êlenrana asked.

                  " The one called Estel," Arwen answered, " He is just like Glórhen and I find that refreshing after all the stuffy suitors father keeps trying to send my way."

Êlenrana smiled with a soft chuckle.

                  " Estel is not an Elf," Êlenrana said gently.

                  " I know.  He is the lord of the Dúnedain," Arwen replied.

                  " If I were you, I would keep this from your father.  Some things should not be addressed now and this is one of them.  There is much sorrow ahead and I believe Aragorn will be a part of it."

~*~

                  " You, son of the Dúnedain, your thoughts betray your heart.  My daughter is of a higher lineage than you.  Turn your eyes away.  She is to pass with me over the Sea when I do," Elrond's tone was one not to be argued with.

                  " The choice to pass from Middle-Earth is your child's decision, not yours, Master Elrond," Aragorn said softly.

                  " True, but Arwen would not have a choice lest you beget one.  Speak no more of this.  The days are darkening and evil is come," Elrond replied.

Aragorn nodded, leaving.  Elrond looked up to the sky and then sat.  He was going to lose his daughter.

_* How I wish you were here, Celebrian._

Elrond sighed as he picked back up his stylus.

~*~

                  Aragorn entered the library to find Êlenrana and Arwen in there.

                  " Estel, come, sit with us for a while.  You could sing for us since my husband is away," Êlenrana bade.

Arwen slightly blushed, hoping Aragorn did not notice and he did not.

                  " I cannot, Nana Êlenrana.  I am called away," Aragorn replied, " I will see you soon again, I hope."

He placed a kiss on Êlenrana's cheek and then bowed to Arwen.

                  " Twas a pleasure to meet you, Nightingale," Aragorn murmured, kissing the top of her hand before departing.

Arwen smiled as she touched the hand he hand kissed and her mind replayed his nickname for her over and over again.

~*~

                  " Daughter, come.  Talk to your father," Elrond joined his daughter, " I see a happy light in your eyes."

                  " I have found love, Father," Arwen replied.

                  " Do I know him?" Elrond asked.

                  " Quite well," Arwen answered.

                  " Does he have a name?" Elrond asked.

                  " Not for you to know," Arwen answered.

Elrond watched his daughter walk off.  She was joyful again.  After Glórhen's death, he had thought he would never see her smile again.  Then Elrond's joy faded and he knew she spoke of Aragorn.  His daughter had fallen under the doom of Lúthien and Elrond knew now that she would not pass from Middle-earth with him when the time came.


	17. Chapter 16-Ú-chebin estel anim

Chapter 16-Oct 8, 3018

                  Elrond paced and Glorfindel simply watched silently.  Êlenrana took Arwen's hand in a gesture of comfort.  Elrond sighed, noticing the ring of Barahir his daughter wore as a sign of her betrothal to Aragorn.  And Aragorn was the cause, or at least part of the cause for their worry now.

                  " We must find Aragorn," Gandalf urged, " He guards one who holds our fate."

                  " The Nazgûl are abroad.  Aragorn has eluded our guards set.  We know he entered the surrounding forests, but he could be anywhere," Elrond ran a hand through his smooth ebony hair.

                  Glorfindel stood hastily.

                  " I will-" he began.

                  " Of course you will.  You should have known without my saying.  You, your son and my sons, I will send," Elrond interrupted, then sighed, " My heart is still ill at ease."

                  " As it should be," Êlenrana replied, her voice as dull as an unused knife.

                  Elrond abruptly pulled out a parchment.

                  " Arwen, fetch me messengers, please.  I need to get these out to all the council members," Elrond ordered.

Once the girl was gone, Elrond looked up.

                  " Have you no word?  Anything that will soothe my worried soul?  Just one word of comfort," Elrond asked, his frustration deep in his voice.

                  " _Ú-chebin estel anim** (I have kept no hope for myself)**_," Êlenrana answered, " All my hope has gone with Sauron's uprising."

                  Glorfindel's worried eyes were attached to his wife.  Êlenrana had slowly morphed back into the one she had been when she had first come to Imladris.  Her eyes met Elrond's and he was taken aback.  They were wrought with even more sorrow than before.

                  " Leave in the morrow, Glorfindel," Elrond said, " And tell Imuialion to ready his things also."

Glorfindel nodded and then held out his hand to his wife.

                  Elrond caught the reassuring squeeze Glorfindel gave her hand.  Elrond watched them go, his heart lying with Celebrian in Valinor.  His eyes darkened to a storm-cloud gray.  What Gil-galad had fought for had come around again.  How Elrond wished his mentor were there to guide him again.  His mind flew back to their first news of Sauron.

_*~FLASHBACK~*_

_                  " My lord, what bothers you?" Elrond asked._

_The king had been leaning against the window for the last hour, simply staring out at the waters.  Gil-galad slowly turned with a sigh._

_                  " Sauron.  He seems harmless enough, but I just cannot believe him.  Something tells me he will be the death of me," Gil-galad said with a short laugh._

_                  " What are you saying?"_

_                  Elrond's eyes conveyed immense worry.  He had already lost one father; he couldn't bear to lose another.  Gil-galad collapsed in a chair across from Elrond leaning in seriously.  The king talked on, but only one piece remained in Elrond's mind._

_                  " And I swear, I will never let another dark lord try to take over the free peoples, not while I'm alive…I expect you, my heir, to pick up where I left off."_

_*~END OF FLASHBACK~*_

                  " Good traveling, Herven," Êlenrana said.

                  " I will find them," Glorfindel kissed her cheek.

                  " Elrond expects no less," Êlenrana's eyes seemed to cry, though no tears fell, breaking up his heart.

                  " Smile, Love," Glorfindel gently touched her cheek, " I will be back, and soon, sorrow will be no more."

Êlenrana watched as he galloped off.  She nodded to herself.  Twould be a long time before evil fell completely.

~*~

                  Aragorn carefully surveyed the forest.  His eyes darted around.

                  " Strider," Sam hissed, his eyes open big.

Aragorn quieted the hobbit with his hand and listened to the approaching hooves.  He fingered his sword, sending up a prayer to the One and hoping that the rider was not one of the Nazgûl.  Nazgûl never travel alone.

_I know it's a short chapter, but R&R so I know that someone's reading this and it's not a waste of my time.  I'll make up this short chapter hopefully next time. _


	18. Chapter 17-Goodbye's the saddest word to...

AN: This will be the last chapter in this story.  I know, I'm sorry, but in other stories I want to fill out the little details.  If you have any questions or suggestions of what parts I should fill in that weren't, email me or put it up on the review board.  Thanks and R&R this chapter!!!  

Chapter 17

                  Êlenrana waited beside Arwen out in the gardens.  Aragorn was slow in coming as if heavily burdened.  Arwen reached out her hand to him.

                  " What is it?" she asked.

                  " I will be leaving again," Aragorn answered.

                  " You will go to Mordor," Arwen sighed.

Aragorn gently tipped up her chin.

                  " Keep that head up, Nightingale.  I'll be back before you even know I am gone," Aragorn whispered.

Glorfindel slowly approached them, his walk slow also as he spoke seriously to a blonde haired Elf.

                  " Êlenrana, this is Legolas, son of Thranduil.  Legolas, my wife," Glorfindel introduced.

                  Êlenrana smiled politely, her eyes staring at Glorfindel questioningly.

                  " He will be the only Elf on the trip," Glorfindel replied with a slight smile.

A sigh released from her lips was louder than expected.

                  " When will you leave?" Arwen asked.

                  " A week, a month, when Elrond bids," Aragorn answered.

                  " A month," Êlenrana said softly.

                  " A month," Aragorn amended quickly, " Nana Êlenrana has a way of knowing the times."

                  " And tis time for you to get your scrawny hide off to Elrohir and Elladan.  They wait for you," Êlenrana smiled softly.

Aragorn took Arwen's hand to walk off.  Legolas bid them a short goodbye and left them to be.

                  Glorfindel took her hand, as they walked through all their memories.  It had been so long since they had been alone.  Her head dipped onto her shoulder.

                  " I am relieved you will not fight in this war," she said.

                  " Are you now?  And I am glad I am not either, Love," Glorfindel chuckled, " Gil-galad would be aghast hearing me say that.  I was always the one to be reckless in war."

                  " I saw," Êlenrana replied.

                  " I wish he were here.  Just like Elrond, I miss him," Glorfindel sighed.

                  " You will see him one day.  Elrond will leave soon to go over the Sea and at that time, you will have the choice to leave also," Êlenrana replied.

                  Glorfindel looked down at her and into her eyes.  His hand intertwined with her fingers gently kissing her knuckles.  The light of their love lit Êlenrana's eyes, mirroring from his.

                  " I will go with you, and only you," he whispered.

~*~

                  Aragorn surveyed the devastation from the city tower.  He then turned his eyes back to the pale Éowyn.  

                  " It has come to pass," Gandalf laid his hand upon Aragorn's shoulder, " Frodo has destroyed the Ring."

And Aragorn sighed with relief as the darkness began to finally crumble.

~*~

                  Elrond slowly took Arwen's hand.  He paused, glancing at Glorfindel.  Glorfindel gently nodded, sending Elrond an almost stern look.  Elrond took Arwen's hand and painstakingly placed it into Aragorn's hand.  Arwen kissed Elrond's cheek, tears falling down her face.

                  " Take care of her, Estel," Elrond said softly.

Aragorn nodded, leading her away, towards the top of the stairs where the ceremony would take place.

                  Glorfindel gently clenched Elrond's shoulder.

                  " She will be fine," Glorfindel whispered.

                  " I know, but I love her," Elrond replied.

                  " All children are blessings, but even blessings must go their own way," Êlenrana said gently.

                  " So now you're all cheerful again.  Let me be, princess of stars," Elrond replied with a smile.

                  " Yes, Master Elrond," Êlenrana took Glorfindel's hand.

Glorfindel gave her hand a gentle squeeze and there under the stars, they watched the 3rd union of an Eldar and Atani.

~*~  
September 29, 3021

                  "You will not come?" Elrond asked.

They stood at the Gray Harbor docks beside Gandalf, Bilbo, Frodo, Sam and Galadriel.

                  " No, you know my fate, but you must tell Nienna hello for me and that soon I will return home," Êlenrana replied.

                  " I will be sure to see her," Elrond's lips lifted in mirth, then died as he glanced at Glorfindel, " Will you come now?"

                  Glorfindel hesitated in his answer.  He looked down at Êlenrana, who met his eyes.

_* Tis your choice, Herven.  I will understand._

                  " No, I will remain.  My place is here.  Watch Imuialion well until we arrive," Glorfindel answered, glancing at his son who spoke with Círdan.

Elrond nodded.

                  Êlenrana looked up at Gandalf.

                  " Be sure to tell Nienna hi for me.  Elrond will forget once he sees Gil-galad and I want her to know I still miss her.  Have a safe trip, Olórin," she gave him a hug.

                  " Her halls will sing with joy for once when she hears the news," Gandalf replied with a smile.

The company boarded, and the ship exited into the mists.

                  Êlenrana looked up at her husband.

                  " You would have loved Aman," she said.

                  " I will not leave you here all alone," Glorfindel replied.

A distressed Arwen ran by them towards the docks.  Aragorn slowly descended after her.

                  " They are gone," he sighed, seeing them.

                  " Aye," Glorfindel replied.

                  Arwen returned, tears in her eyes.

                  " I never got to say goodbye," she whispered.

                  " He knows, child, he knows," Glorfindel gently put an arm around her like he had when she was a child.

Arwen sadly turned away from the Havens and neither her nor Aragorn returned to them.

~*~

                  Glorfindel watched Círdan's ship sail away.  They had chosen to take their own boat across the Sea.  Êlenrana took his hand with a smile.  The mists kissed their faces gently as they passed through them.  Gradually, the sound of singing came into their ears.  

                  " We are almost there," Êlenrana smiled up at him.

Glorfindel laid a gentle kiss on her lips as the fog gave way to the paradise that laid beyond the reaches of the world and the door to the heaven of the Elves was shut forever.

**The End!! (at least for now!)**


End file.
